Lily Evans, ¿eres tú?
by Fl. Lovegood
Summary: El deseo ardiente y la pasión que siente James por Lily puede causarle más problemas que soluciones. Se acerca San Valentín, y el no quiere quedarse con las manos vacías: La quiere a Lily.
1. Pociones

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, asМ como otras marcas de identificaciСn relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ╝ & ╘ de publicaciСn de Harry Potter ╘ J.K.R. 2006 Y que me tomИ el atrevimiento de crear un par de personajes, sino le quitaba el sentido a la historia!**

Capítulo I: Pociones.

Sus cuerpos, desnudos, se sumían cada vez más en la tentación y el deseo que los embargaba. Estaban juntos, y nadie los separaría ya. Los ojos de Lily llameaban, ardientes le decían a James que continuara, que no acabara, que no se detuviera y que la amara. Sus mejillas rojas delataban el grado de excitación que poseía su cuerpo ante los sentimientos que el chico le transmitía con amor, porque entre ellos además de pasión había amor. Su cabello bailaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada. El cuerpo y los movimientos de James le aclaraban que no se detendría, que si dependiera de él, jamás lo haría.

Al fin tenía su cuerpo y podía tocarlo, acariciarlo, experimentar en él nuevas sensaciones que sólo podían ser apreciadas en el momento. Siempre lo había querido así, siempre lo había deseado. Siempre la había deseado a Lily, por supuesto.

Esos pensamientos agobiantes le nublaban la mente al morocho chico de dieciséis años que caminaba trastabillando por los corredores de Hogwarts. Pero una voz quiso sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. La voz de aquella mujer por la que se moría en deseos de hacerla suya, por la que daba todo y más si le era posible.

-¡James Potter! -aulló aquella angelical voz, que en vez de estar excitada y deseándolo como él la imaginaba, le gritaba furiosa-. Eres un asco, ¡no quiero cruzarte más!

-Lily -balbuceó él, sonriente, aún con aquellos pensamientos impuros rondándoles en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! -masculló la chica antes de irse, seguida por su comitiva de amigas. Finalmente alguien logró despertarlo en verdad de sus sueños eróticos con aquella mujer:

-Ahora si lo lograste, Cornamenta. Si querías que no te hablara más... pues, ¡ahí lo tienes! -señaló por donde se había ido la chica con un gesto de la cabeza-. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, Colagusano -rió Sirius Black hablándole a otro muchacho, un poco más desgarbado y feúcho-. ¿Tú lo viste Lunático? -dijo al cuarto del grupo, con mucha la curiosidad refulgiendo en sus ojos negros-. Parecía que iba a comérsela tan solo con mirarla -él y Pettigrew rieron, pero Sirius recibió un golpe en la cabeza de James, mientras Remus suspiraba y se dirigía a su amigo con voz cansina:

-Cornamenta, amigo, debes hacer algo con Evans. Lamento tener que decir que, por primera vez, Canuto tiene razón. Te la comes con los ojos -Sirius no contuvo la risa-. Y si no haces algo, la chica terminará por golpearte -la carcajada de Sirius llegó a un punto alarmante, pero se convertía en algo forzada. La gente al pasar, se detenía para mirarlo, y muchas chicas se sonreían entre sí, mientras cuchicheaban cosas inaudibles para los oídos de James que aún pensaba en Lily. Sirius, en cambio, al ver a un grupito de chicas curiosas que lo miraban, sonrió seductor y añadió con voz melosa:

-Hola chicas -el cuchicheo aumentó más aún, mientras ellas se iban contentas y sonrientes, dándose codazos en las costillas unas a otras y ruborizadas al máximo. Más de una tiró su cabello hacia atrás, en forma arrogante y altanera.

-Déjalas, Canuto. Solo son de tercero. No querrás formar falsas expectativas a cuanta mujer sola encuentres, ¿verdad? -dijo Remus confiado en que la respuesta de su amigo no fuera un 'sí' o una desalentadora carcajada.

-¿Son chicas? Pues claro que quiero. ¿Cómo vas a cuestionar algo así, Lunático? ¿Qué hace la mujer sin el hombre? ¿Qué hace el hombre sin el sexo? -sonrió altanero

-Esta conversación ya se fue de las manos, ¡tienes dieciséis años! No puedes hablar así como si... como si

-Lily Potter -pronunció James interrumpiendo, totalmente ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos que comenzaban a enfadarse. Excepto Colagusano, a quien se lo veía contento con saber algo de 'sexo'.

-No tienes arreglo -se lamentó Remus-. Vamos, tenemos Pociones y llegaremos tarde.

-¡Qué bien! Cornamenta, al fin tenemos de nuevo a Quejicus, ¿concretamos nuestro plan? -preguntó malicioso Sirius. Una sonrisa apreciativa se asomó en su rostro.

-¡Como tú digas compañero! -dijo James. Riendo y planeando cosas malignas, se aproximaron a las mazmorras. Bajaron dos pisos más.

-¡Uno! ¡Ya solo falta uno, Colagusano! ¡Fuerza! ¡Tú puedes! ¡¡A ver esa autoestima!! -bromeaba Sirius.

-Oh, no Sirius. ¡Se cae por las escaleras! -dijo James refiriéndose al autoestima de Peter.

-Mala suerte, Colagusano. Nosotros no te cargaremos -añadió Sirius.

-¡Lunático! -exclamó James sobresaltándolo.

-Levanta la autoestima de Colagusano y... -continuó Sirius.

-¡Bajemos las escaleras! -dijeron a coro James y Sirius. Ya se les había hecho costumbre molestar a Peter Pettigrew por su falta de atletismo y su físico achanchado. Remus reprochaba esa actitud con un gesto seco de la cabeza, murmurando un patéticos.

-¡Cornamenta! -exclamó en un instante Remus- ¡A que no te animas a voltear! -se burló con tan solo un susurro.

-¿Cuánto a que sí? -probó James muy seguro de sí mismo, pero sin entender nada.

-Solo hazlo -dijo Remus rendido, sabiendo que sí daría la vuelta y queriendo lograr su objetivo.

James volteó. Aquel perfume a floral lo invadió de pies a cabeza, estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo y llenándole la cabeza de fantasías que cada día se le hacían más difícil de alejar. La fragancia que emanaba aquel perfume parecía descargar corrientes eléctricas en su sistema nervioso, impulsada por cada una de sus venas y mezclándole la boca de un sabor dulzón que deseaba poder probar realmente alguna vez. El olor directamente le llegaba al corazón, y solo podía pertenecer a una persona:

Lily Evans estaba a unos pocos centímetros con su grupo de amigas. El enojo de momentos antes parecía que ya no existía en ella, y solo esa hermosa sonrisa la llenaba con esplendor.

-Hola, James -dijo, coqueta, la chica más cercana a Lily. Su cabello negro y su piel tostada jugaban con sus ojos miel. Era linda. Muy linda, pero Lily... no tenía comparación. Las superaba a todas.

-¡Nara! -dijo una pelirroja, también perteneciente al grupito-. Con James no lograrás nada. ¿No ves que está muerto por Lily? -Evans sonrió a James con entusiasmo, y a él le vino a la cabeza, solo por un instante, la borrosa imagen de una boda...

-Nos vemos -dijo la chica pasando a su lado y rozándole el hombro con total intención.

-¡Evans, espéranos! -dijo la pelirroja.

-Adiós -murmuró James cuando la muchacha ya se estaba alejando.

-Adiós Sirius -dijo la pelirroja antes de voltearse y correr hacia su amiga que las esperaba en el comienzo de la última escalera que conducía a las mazmorras.

-Hasta luego, Remus -sonrió una que, hasta el momento, ninguno había notado. Rubia, pequeña y bastante paliducha.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo con su característico tono altanero Sirius-. Las tenemos muertas, Potter -ambos rieron asintiendo al comentario.

-Pero oye -exclamó James-. Hoy hubo otro requerimiento... -Bromeó

-Sí, a Lunático también lo halagaron hoy... -completó Sirius

-¿A ver cuándo te unes al grupo, Colagusano?

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Remus intentando que no siguieran insultando a su amigo, aunque no podía ocultar del todo sus mejillas coloreadas-. Llegaremos tarde a Pociones. ¿Hicieron la tarea, cierto?

-Ouch -corearon los otros tres.

-Ah, si no tienen cura -se lamentó Remus-, por poco y lo olvido.

-Y tú no te decides -reclamó James

-Cuando no hacemos la tarea, te enojas. Cuando la hacemos, también -acotó Sirius

-¡Decídete, peludo!

-¡Si cuando hicieran la tarea la hicieran bien...! -exasperó.

-Bueno, de eso se tratan los deberes. De ver cuánto sabemos, ¿verdad? -preguntó con sinceridad Peter

-Porque no usan el sentido común ni leen sus libros. ¡No parece que piensen como gente normal! -se quejó

-Mira quién habla de normalidad, Lunático -dijo sarcástico James

-A propósito de normalidad... ¿cuándo será nuestra próxima salida de luna llena? -James sacó un pergamino estropeado de su mochila y lo examinó con cuidado.

-Según esto... -señaló el papel-. En dos fines de semana -agregó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos -los apuró Lupin-. En verdad no entiendo qué le encuentran de divertido a eso.

-Es que no buscas la acción, compañero.

Bajaron el último piso algo alicaídos y sin bromas en el trayecto. Al parecer, el hecho de que faltaran dos semanas, casi tres, para su próxima salida les bajaba el ánimo. Pero ya lo recobrarían, de eso no había duda: les esperaba una clase de pociones con Quejicus.

* * *

-Maldita poción -maldijo Sirius por lo bajo, cuando su poción, que tenía que adoptar un color celeste, lanzó una llamarada de fuego que le chamuscó las cejas al tomarlo desprevenido, demostrando a todo el curso su ardiente color rojo. Varios rieron, incluido James, que su poción tenía un intenso color celeste cielo.

-No te preocupes, Canuto -alentó revolviendo su poción como lo decían las indicaciones-. Sabes, por naturaleza, que el examen lo aprobarás -Sirius sonrió con picardía-. El que me preocupa es Colagusano. Le tendremos que dar una 'Gran' ayuda.

-Nadie va a ayudarlo -afirmó Remus, metiéndose en la conversación-. Él puede hacerlo solo -James y Sirius rieron descarados-. Solo se equivoca en las vueltas. Colagusano, las agujas del reloj, avanzan para la derecha. Estás haciéndolo al revés -ahora, no solo rieron James y Sirius, sino que varios compañeros más que habían oído el comentario de Remus soltaron una carcajada que tomó por sorpresa al profesor.

-Señor Lupin ahórrese los comentarios en mi clase -James y Sirius fingieron tener tos, mientras seguían riendo.

-De esta no te salvas, Lunático -susurró James. Pero para su desgracia, el profesor tenía un gran oído.

-Señor Potter, lo invito hoy a las ocho en mi despacho. Para variar -sonrió con malicia.

-Profesor... -llamó la vos de Lily Evans desde la otra punta del aula-. Si todos reímos, lo justo sería castigar a todo el curso. ¿Por qué solamente a Potter que solo hizo un comentario?-James se sonrojó y varios soltaron exclamaciones de evidente asombro.

-¡Silencio! -Llamó el profesor-. Veo que usted también quiere un castigo, señorita Evans. Muy bien. Me extraña esto de usted. ¡Pongan todo el contenido de sus calderos en una botella y salgan de aquí!

-No, profesor. Yo no quise... -intentó defenderse Lily, pero el profesor ya estaba convencido de su decisión y mientras todos salían, dijo:

-A las ocho, con Potter, en mi despacho. Llega tarde y le sacaré cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, ¿entendido?

-Pero, pero... -James no se movía, quería hecharle una maldición al anciano profesor y al mismo tiempo alabarlo. Si estaban los dos castigados, podría pasar más tiempo con ella...

-Esa fue mi última palabra. Nos vemos por la noche -salió por la puerta apurando a los alumnos. Lily parecía al borde de las lágrimas y todo su grupito de amigas la rodeaba.

James supo que era el momento de acercarse y disculparse. Codeó a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran, y se preparó.

-Lily yo...

-No digas nada Potter. Ni siquiera intentaste defenderla -dijo con crueldad la pelirroja.

-Pero si yo no... -intentaba excusarse inútilmente.

-¡No le hables así a James! -saltó Nara dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú te consideras mi amiga? -preguntó Lily con odio-. ¡Lo único que quieres de mi es utilizarme para estar cerca de James! ¿A eso le llamas amistad? ¡Pues si es así yo no quiero que seas mi amiga! -salió corriendo aún con llorando.

-¡Idiota! -susurró la otra.

-Lily, ¡Lily espera por favor! -dijo James cuando comenzaba su carrera tras ella, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa de autosatisfacción: habían peleado por él. Lily había peleado por él.


	2. Casi un beso

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006  
Y bueno, además inventé un par de personajes.**

Capítulo 2: _Casi un beso_.

-Oye, Evans. ¡Ya deja de correr! -Suplicó James al alcanzarla y tomarla por los hombros para ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -dijo la chica con fastidio, intentando soltarse de él, quien no perdió su postura ante el pedido de ella.

-No. No te dejaré aquí, no por lo menos hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. ¿Oíste? ¡No te dejaré! -hizo que Lily se volteara a verlo y le sonrió con confianza.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres, Potter?, ¿qué más quieres? Acabaste casi con mi amistad con Sev y ahora con Nara -dijo con desconfianza.

-Primero, mi nombre es James. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Dime James! ¿Por qué Potter?

-Cada vez que intento entrar en confianza contigo me muestras tu estúpida parte arrogante, ¡y no te soporto!

-Cambiaré por ti. ¡Lo juro!

-¿Por mí? -James detectó el dejo de ironía que había en su voz.

-Evans, Evans, siempre te he pedido que vayamos a Hogsmeade juntos... ¿jamás vas a concederme ese deseo? -sonrió y puso cara de ángel. Lily lo miró dubitativa.

-No hasta estar segura -contestó. Pero por su cara no estaba muy convencida de ello.

-¡Oh, vamos, si te mueres por salir conmigo! -ante la expresión de irritación de la muchacha, adoptó un semblante serio que le quedaba bastante cómico y la tomó de la mano-. Igual, no vine aquí para hablar contigo de eso... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí con tu amiga?

-¡Como si no hubieras escuchado! ¡Como si no supieras que está muerta por ti! -exclamó exasperada.

-¿Y por qué diablos te molesta a ti eso? -sonrió; esta vez la había atrapado, estaba seguro.

-¡Todos los hombres parecen interesados por ella! -se soltó de James y miró el piso.

-No, todos no. ¿Sino por qué estoy aquí contigo ahora? No me quedé con ella, Lil.

-Ves, cuando te lo propones tienes tu lado tierno, no voy a negarlo. Pero aún así... ¿por qué molestan tanto a Severus? -preguntó intrigada.

-Oh, pues... no quiero ser grosero contigo, Evans, pero... -la chica lo detuvo con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Lily, si yo voy a tener que decirte James... -Ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero James lo ocultó bastante bien con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno, "Lily" -hizo énfasis en las cuatro letras-, pues... siempre existió entre nosotros esa rivalidad, y no va a desaparecer por... Por nada. Además, ¿has visto con los que se junta? Estoy seguro que está loco por juntarse a Quien-Tú-Sabes en cuanto termine Hogwarts.

-Tu amigo Lupin no pelea con él, y Pettigrew tampoco -volvió a interrumpir-. Solo tú y Black -agregó con expresión cansada-. Y yo ya he hablado con Sev sobre sus amigos -James levantó una ceja pero no comentó al respecto.

-Bueno, Remus tiene una visión de las cosas un tanto... ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Madura? -preguntó riendo; el chico no supo distinguir si su risa intentaba enojarlo o era sincera.

-Sí, eso. Y en cuanto a Peter, bueno, él es un completo inútil

-No deberías hablar así de él, es tu amigo.

-Sí, es así. Aunque es buen tipo es un inútil, lo siento -Lily se encogió de hombros, pero ya no sonreía.

-Oye, creo que llegaremos tarde a almorzar...

-Sí, pero aún no acabo contigo -le secó los restos lágrimas de la cara con un leve movimiento de la mano-. Tenía que disculparme contigo. No debiste haberme defendido en clase...

-Bueno, no vas a decirme que no te gustó, ¿o si? -dijo altanera. A James le sorprendió escuchar ese tono en su voz siempre tan firme.

-Vaya, vamos aprendiendo, ¿eh Lily?

-Tengo el mejor maestro -susurró ella ruborizándose

-Pero... aún no entiendo del todo el problema con Mara -dijo, por alguna razón, cohibido.

-Nara, se llama Nara. Y no, es solo que... le gustas, le gustas en serio -James sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando se enteraba de que alguna chica estaba tras él, enseñando una amplia fila de dientes perfectos.

-Ah, mm, suelo causar ese efecto. Pero pensé que por algún motivo estuviste evitándome todos estos años, ¿no es así? Se supone que no te molestara -preguntó arrogante.

-¿Tanto te crees? -dijo riendo-. Mira, el único motivo por el cual me alejo de ti, es porque tú, te la pasas molestando a la gente -lo señaló con un dedo amenazante.

-Escucha Lily -tomó el dedo de Evans y lo bajó, comenzando a hablar pero sin soltarlo; le gustaba su tacto-. Según lo que pensaba yo, me odiabas porque mi cabeza era muy grande y soy un inepto que lo único que sabe hacer es jugar bien al Quidditch.

-Bueno, ese fue un extra. Sobre todo lo de la cabeza -lo miró a los ojos-. ¡Pero no me retractaré! -se sonrojó a un punto tal que se confundía con el color escarlata de su casa-. Bueno, ¿tienes algo más que decir, o podemos bajar a comer? ¡Estoy que me muero de hambre! -sonrió inocentemente.

-Vamos, ¿luego qué tienes? ¿Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

-No, no. Ya no tomo esa clase -dijo mientras comenzaban el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Ah, ¿y cuál sí?

-Bueno, pues: Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Adivinación, Aritmancia, Herbología y... -contó con los dedos haciendo memoria-. ¡Ah, ya sé! -exclamó recordando-. Estudios Muggles. ¡Me fascina! Además, tengo que estar al tanto para mantener conversación, que no incluya magia, con mi hermana -concluyó contenta.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó cortésmente, un gesto que hasta a él le sorprendía.

-Petunia. Nuestra relación era mucho mejor antes de que... antes de que yo me enterara que soy una bruja, claro. Ahora es mucho más difícil mantener una buena relación, pero sigo intentándolo: es mi hermana, no desistiré, por supuesto. Pero a ella no le gusta que yo sea una bruja, es casi como ustedes los sangre pura ven a los hijos de... Mu-Muggles -el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas aterciopeladas y removió sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Te apena pensar que puede molestarme? -ella no se animó a asentir, pero James detectó en sus ojos verdes que había dado en la yaga-. ¿No recuerdas que soy yo, el que siempre te defiende de Quejicus? -la tomó del mentón y la forzó a que cruzaran sus miradas-. Sabes que, además, nada que venga de ti puede molestarme... -acercó su cara a la de ella. Lily no oponía resistencia, hasta notó cómo cerraba sus ojos y parecía querer dejarse llevar. James tomó la iniciativa, y como en sus sueños se acercó más a ella, rodeándole, con la mano que tenía libre, la cintura. Ella no se movió: permaneció inmóvil y James pudo sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, a la espera de que el beso llegara. No pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo: no podía creer que estuviera a punto de pasar lo que tanto había deseado.

-James... -susurró Lily. Él no contestó, no creía que si hablara algún sonido pudiera salir.

-¡¡¡Evans!!! -gritó alguien del otro extremo del pasillo, haciendo que los músculos tensionados de la chica reaccionaran como con una descarga eléctrica y se separara de él de golpe, casi empujándolo.

-Jenny... -murmuró Lily, aún ruborizada pero manteniendo la mayor distancia que le era posible del morocho. James pudo notar que la muchacha que se acercaba era su amiga, la pelirroja-. ¿Jenny, qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba, pero no pensé que estarías tan... ocupada -sonrió a James a modo de disculpas. Él le correspondió, pero luego miró a Lily quien no tenía idea de qué decir ni hacer-. Bueno, si quieren los dejos solos...

-No, no -resopló él: sabía que la oportunidad había quedado en el olvido, no sería lo mismo estando en sobreaviso. Ahora parecía que entre ellos se alzaba un muro que gritaba: ¡estuvimos a punto de besarnos! Además, había notado que por primera vez Lily no había querido pegarle en vez de besarlo, así que si eso que había pasado en algún punto era que realmente quería estar con él, lo mejor era dejarla con las ganas. Quizás más adelante sería aún mejor. Él venía deseándolo desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no sabía si ella realmente... No podía estar seguro, simplemente no había nada que le asegurara que no se arrepentiría luego.

-Como quieran... -dijo la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. La situación le incomodaba, era evidente.

-De acuerdo. Adiós. Nos vemos en la noche, Lily -gritó James siguiendo la curva de uno de los pasillos que lo llevaba a salir de las mazmorras y directo al Gran Salón.

-Espera -llamó Lily antes de que el muchacho se perdiera del todo, él se volteó para verla-. ¿En la noche? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, bueno... a menos que quieras que tu castigo sea el doble por no asistir -la chica parecía no entender-. Digo, el castigo de Pociones... -sonrió pícaramente.

-Ah, oh, cierto -frunció los labios hasta formar una sola línea-. Nos vemos en la noche, entonces -y le dedicó una sonrisa que James se prometió soñar con ella todos los siguientes días de su existencia: era radiante y sobre todo, sincera. Por primera vez, parecía que las cosas entre ellos seguían su buen curso.

-Adiós -saludó con la mano y se volvió hacia su camino. No podía creer que después de todo, había conseguido acercarse tanto a ella. Esa noche estarían un rato solos y ahí tal vez por fin lograría su cometido.

* * *

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, sus amigos lo esperaban aunque ya habían comenzado a comer. Las grandes fuentes de oro masizo iban ya por la mitad y aunque todas y cada una de las noches que había vivido en el castillo había encontrado toda la comida más apetitosa que ninguna, aquella vez no sintió ganas de hacer nada más que correr, o que transformarse, quizás. Estaba eufórico y tenía el estómago deliberadamente revuelto.

-Hey, ¡tenemos la tarde libre! -dijo James al sentarse.

-Mejor... -exclamó Sirius-. Así, tendrás más tiempo para contarnos tu conversación con Evans... -sonrió

-Oye, Canuto, esas cosas no se preguntan -bromeó James

-Vamos, desembucha -sugirió Remus. Los otros tres comenzaron a reír.

-De acuerdo, Lunático. Si me lo pides así...

La tarde y el almuerzo se pasaron volando. James reavivó toda la situación con Lily en forma de informe detallado, remarcando cada expresión de su rostro, cada sonrisa, cada tacto y, por supuesto, el casi beso. Después de haber concluido en lo que fueron horas, todos estuvieron enfrascados en un mar de especulaciones. ¿De verdad quería Lily estar con James? Si era así, ¿desde cuándo había querido? ¿Tan buena actriz había sido durante tantos años para guardárselo así?

Cuando ya no tenían nada más para preguntarse -debido al agotamiento de ideas o a que ya habían propuesto todo-, Remus insistió hasta volverse insoportable en que debían estudiar, así que pasaron el resto del tiempo repasando y haciendo los deberes, hasta que la noche los alcanzó y James tuvo que prepararse para su castigo.

-Nos vemos por la mañana... -saludó James a sus amigos, despidiéndose. Pensaba en esperar a Lily en la puerta de la Sala Común, y así irían juntos.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió por décima vez -todos los anteriores habían sido estudiantes resagados de la hora de la cena-, y la muchacha se le unió en el tétrico pasillo de piedra.

-Ah, ¿me esperabas? -preguntó sonriente.

-Mmm... Sí -dudó. Quizás habían cambiado las cosas desde Pociones hasta ese punto. Con ella era con la única persona con la que no podía estar seguro de qué pensar, qué hacer o qué decir y eso era una gran desventaja. No estaba acostumbrado a dudar de sí mismo, claro.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro -se encontraba atónito: ¿estaba él, James Potter, nervioso?

Bajaron las escaleras hablando de Quidditch. Aunque la conversación era de lo más amistosa, el morocho no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al menor rose entre ellos, o examinar cada gesto que la muchacha hacía, como acomodarse la melena en un lado de su cuerpo, o enroscar las manos una con la otra, el rose de sus labios cuando hablaba y, por supuesto, su fragancia floral. No sabía cómo hasta el momento había podido aguantar las ganas de besarla, de hacerla suya: algo que antes nunca había dudado ante la menor oportunidad, y claro que aquella era una buena oportunidad. Pero había una voz -aquella horrible voz- en su cabeza, que le decía que esta vez debía ir despacio. No asustarla, esa era la táctica para aquella noche.

-Lily... -dijo aprovechando el segundo de tensión y silencio, cuando ya no les quedaba nada para debatir sobre Quidditch-. Hay una salida a Hogsmeade en un mes. Es San Valentín. ¿Querrías ir conmigo? -sí, se había lanzado y ya no podía volver atrás. Maldito él por no haber escuchado la voz que le había dicho no asustes, no vayas rápido. Eso definitivamente, era ir rápido-. Mmm... Si quieres no me contestes aún -estaban llegando ya a las mazmorras y él estaba ahora indefectiblemente nervioso. Pero que muuy nervioso.

-No, no. Supuse que me lo preguntarías y ya pensé en una respuesta. Además, no me parecía algo justo, creo que esta es la milésima vez, en seis años, que me lo pides.

-Tres, tres años -corrigió él-. Comenzamos a ir a Hogsmeade en tercero.

-Sí, pero, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en primero, y te acercabas a mí, a decirme si quería ir a las clases contigo? -James se sonrojó, ahora decididamente enojado consigo mismo: no era propio de él que su cara delatara sus emociones y eso se le estaba yendo de las manos-. Eras lo más tierno que había visto.

-No recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas dicho eso, ni que aceptaras -dijo afligido, recordando el pasado.

-Aún entonces te odiaba -rió con calma-. Por más que fueras un amor, tu cabeza seguía siendo demasiado grande y seguías sindo un presuntuoso.

-¡Hey! -se quejó él-. ¡Me rompías el corazón y solo tenía once años!

-Sí, pero no te imaginas la cantidad de chicas que encontré que me decían que tú les habías hecho lo que yo te hacía -volvió a reír de aquella manera tan animada, que lograba hacer soñar a James...

-Bueno, espero un nuevo rechazo... -dijo esperando la frecuente respuesta de Lily.

-Tal vez hoy sea distinto, ¿por qué no? -le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, parecía estar más hermosa que nunca, o tal vez jamás había notado lo realmente hermosa que era.

¿Acaso eso significaba que al fin tenía una chance?


	3. El reto

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006. Y también están mis personajes, claro !**

¿Sería que al fin, luego de tantos años de espera, luego de tantas cosas por las que había pasado, para llegar a allí, Lily le diría que sí? "Demasiado bueno para ser cierto" pensó James mientras que la sonrisa que hasta entonces había tenido desapareció con un suspiro. Miró al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede, James? -preguntó Lily preocupada al ver la repentina reacción del chico, y él cambio de actitud bruscamente.

-No, es solo que hace seis años, la primera vez que te vi, en el Expresso, desde ese día... ya no soy el mismo Lily. Yo realmente doy todo por ti. Y tú... yo no te caigo bien, lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Solo... no quiero que te sientas presionada, ¿sabes? Piensa con detenimiento tu pregunta, y luego me respondes. No soportaría que me digas que sí y luego.. luego.. -no pudo terminar la frase. Se puso en movimiento siguiendo hacia las mazmorras para intentar evadir ese instante de sinceridad que le había surgido, dejando atrás una Lily totalmente estupefacta ante semejante confesión.

-¡No! -exclamó Lily alcanzándolo-. Yo...

-Yo te amo -declaró James interrumpiéndola. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era tan distinto cuando estaba con ella? Parecía que toda su arrogancia desaparecía con aquella mirada deslumbrante, y ese perfume a rosas que tantas cosas le llevaba a la mente.

-James... -susurró ella sonriente-. Yo... -pero no terminaba su frase.

-¿Tú, qué? -preguntó él. Ya daba igual. Ya todo le daba igual si ella le decía que no de nuevo. Prometió dejarla tranquila si volvía a rechazarlo, y así lo haría. Tan solo un "no", y seis años de imprudente conquista se le iban al diablo. No podía creer que él, James Potter, estuviera tan enamorado de una mujer...

-Yo... no sabía que eras tan dulce -exclamó ruborizándose-. Jamás te pensé así.

-Vamos Evans, dime, ¿vas a responderme hoy, o prefieres más tiempo?

-No, ya lo tengo decidido -inquirió con seguridad.

-Oye, si me dices que no, prometo... prometo... -no podía decirlo. Estaba haciéndose daño a él mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar lo culpable que era Lily en que él se sintiera así-. Prometo que no me interpondré más en tu camino, y que no te molestaré. Ya nunca... vas a tener que soportarme más porque... no volveré a preguntártelo.

-Sí, me alegra escucharte decir eso, pero más allá de lo que digas hoy, yo ya tenía mi respuesta -sonrió como con melancolía y se miró las uñas de las manos.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ah, eh... yo, tú... nosotros... no -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha. Aquel color rosado aún no había desaparecido de debajo de sus ojos, y las lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron a bañar su rostro, se encargaron de demostrar la intensidad de aquel color que tan bien le quedaba.

-¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Evans!! -chilló una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Lo lamento -susurró Lily secándose el rostro con una manga de su túnica rápidamente.

Si ella lo lamentaba, James estaba muriendo. ¡Había jugado todo! ¡Se había mostrado ante ella! ¡Le había confiado todo lo que sentía! Y ella... lo había rechazado. Por milésima vez en su vida, había recibido un no de parte de Lily Evans, pero esa vez era diferente. Desde allí, todo era diferente. Al final, Sirius había tenido razón. No debía haber molestado tanto a la chica, si no quería más respuestas negativas. Pero el solo mirarla, la simple presencia, aquel aroma que desprendía con delicadeza, aquella angelical voz que parecía pura melodía para los oídos de James, siempre le habían dado una esperanza. Por eso jamás se rendía, por eso, insistía tanto con que salieran. Porque no se imaginaba su futuro de otra forma. No imaginaba su vida de otra manera. No se imaginaba a él mismo sin ella. Lily lo era todo, y ahora lo había perdido todo. Pero era extraño, porque por una fracción de segundo hubiera podido jurar que ella iba a decirle que sí por una vez, por una sola y condenada vez en su vida...

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó una voz grave en sus oídos. El chico despertó de lo que parecía una terrible pesadilla. Pero despertó en una realidad mucho más terrible: no había sido un sueño.

La muchacha estaba a su lado. Ya no lloraba. Estaba callada, y aquella voz que tanto calmaba a James, parecía haber desaparecido momentáneamente.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Todo en orden profesor -susurró a quien lo miraba expectante.- ¿Dónde...? ¿Qué...? -preguntó sin entender realmente.

-Estamos en mi despacho, muchacho. ¿Seguro que está bien? Podría pasar el castigo para otro día, y ambos van a sus casas -dijo con voz calma.

-No, no, así está bien -parecía un fantasma devuelto a la vida contra su voluntad. Lo que menos quería, era regresar a su Sala Común. Sabía que allí no vería más a Lily. Y lo que más quería, era poder tenerla cerca, por aunque sea unos minutos más. Esa era su despedida por siempre, y quería, tan solo anhelaba, poder estar más tiempo con ella. Solo para observarla, y reclamarle aunque solo fuera con la mirada lo infeliz que lo había hecho.

-Bien, su tarea, señor Potter, es limpiar estos calderos de los alumnos de primer año -"¡Maldita sea!" pensó James. Los alumnos de primero eran los menos experimentados, por lo tanto sus calderos eran los más difíciles de limpiar. Asintió a su profesor que parecía apenado por el aspecto del muchacho-. Señorita Evans, tiene que organizar todas mis pociones en el orden que le indicaré, y luego le explicaré qué más. Me están haciendo falta algunos sapos destripados... -dudó. Lily puso una notoria cara de repugnancia ante el hecho de imaginarse destripando a unos pobres sapos. Ya de por sí odiaba a esos animales, como para tener que abrirlos y ver lo que tenían dentro-, pero eso está por verse. Señor Potter, ya puede comenzar. Sin magia, claro. Señorita Evans, por aquí -señaló la pared que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Una enorme estantería, inalcanzable a simple vista, se alzaba ante la muchacha que no ocultó su cara de terror y aburrimiento.

Definitivamente, los castigos que los alumnos más odiaban eran los de Pociones. Siempre había arduas tareas que hacer en ese frío y desagradable despacho.

Comenzaron sus tareas. La de James era especialmente difícil, ya que parecía que los pequeños se habían empeñado en dejar todo mugroso. Lily parecía aburridísima: lo único que hacía, era sacar frascos y frascos de pequeñas pociones, y dejarlos sobre el escritorio del profesor, para luego limpiar las estanterías con un trapo, y poner nuevamente los miles de frasquitos. Oh, sin mencionar que debía ser en orden alfabético, y algunos frascos no llevaban nombre. Así que, se veía obligada a preguntarle cada tanto al profesor. Finalmente terminaron decidiendo que las que no llevaban nombre las apilarían a un costado.

La noche avanzaba más y más. Hasta que Lily terminó triunfante. Eran alrededor de las diez, cuando James pudo ver su cabello rojizo, desaparecer por la puerta del despacho.

-Bueno, chico, creo que es lo más que puedes hacer por eso. Hoy no te esforzaste tanto como otras veces, pero tengo en cuenta tu estado al llegar, y mi decisión, es que ya puedes irte-. Sonrió con gracia a su alumno que se veía fatigado, y mugriento, lleno de transpiración.

-Gracias, señor -dijo falsamente al irse. ¡Un buen baño le iría bien en ese momento!

* * *

Se hallaban en las extensiones verdes y frías del castillo cuando Sirius dijo:

-Bueno, Cornamenta, piensa que no es el fin del mundo. ¡Hay muchas chicas guapas en Hogwarts que se mueren por besarte! -intentaba animarlo. James les había contado toda la historia-. Por ejemplo: ¡mira eso! -señaló una chica pelirroja, que cruzaba los jardines entrando al castillo, echando su cabello hacia atrás, al ver a Sirius señalándola-. Vamos, no vas a decirme que no te gusta. Te conozco bien, y sé que tu debilidad, son las pelirrojas.

-¡Por Merlín, no molestes, Canuto! -dijo James con fastidio. El rechazo no le había caído muy bien, y cada vez que se encontraba con Lily y su grupito de amigas (en el que al parecer Nara ya no estaba incluída), evitaba todas las miradas que se dirigían a él, y miraba a otro sitio haciéndose el distraído.

-Vamos, no es el fin del mundo -insistió Sirius a su amigo, que parecía estar al borde de una severa depresión.

-Lunático, ¿sabes qué me vendría bien? -preguntó James a Remus, que lo miraba algo conmovido.

-Ni idea -dijo éste.

-Una salida nocturna. Eso levantaría mi ánimo.

-Sí, pero recuerda que yo no puedo transformarme cuando quiera. Solo cuando hay... ya saben -hizo un ligero movimiento de la cabeza-. Pero hay algo que te animará. ¡Se acerca el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, camarada! -parecía otra persona. Se notaba que estaba tratando de animar a su amigo, pero nunca antes había hablado así del Quidditch, incluso hasta lo creía un juego sin sentido que solo alimentaba la rivalidad entre los alumnos.

-Oh, sí. Hoy es día de entrenamiento -dijo sin la actitud que lo caracterizaba cada vez que hablaba de este deporte. El típico movimiento de cabello que realizaba cada vez que hablaban del Quidditch (despeinándolo), esta vez se mostraba ausente, y la razón era una muchacha, los cuatro lo sabían.

-Anímate, Cornamenta. Ah, y tienes que buscar una pareja para San Valentín. Yo iré con... ¿cómo se llama? Ah, si, Jenny -sonrió a Remus que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Saben?, hay algo que no entiendo. Me dijo que no, pero el otro día casi me besa... solo que esa Jenny nos interrumpió -maldijo más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

-¡James! -llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Nara se encontraba allí, muy contenta y decidida.

-Ah, hola -saludó el chico sin ganas.

-Escuché por ahí que Lily ha vuelto a rechazarte -por alguna razón que James no lograba entender, se veía radiante.

-¡Qué rápido vuelan las noticias! -susurró Sirius, su amigo lo miró con cara de "y era lo último que me faltaba". La chica le envió una mirada furtiva a Black que no se dio por aludido.

-Sí, ¿y eso qué? -preguntó James sabiendo las intenciones de Nara.

-Bueno, pues... pensé que podríamos -se acercó más hasta sentarse al lado de James. Tomó del mentón al chico, y lo obligó a que cruzaran sus miradas-. ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo para San Valentín? -preguntó acercando más y más su cara a la de él. Bueno, siempre y cuando eso fuera posible.

-Eh, er... yo... no lo sé. Voy a pensarlo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie-. Nos vemos -saludó tirándole un beso al aire.

Cuando James se aseguró de que estuviera bien lejos, miró a sus amigos.

-Un poco atrevida, ¿eh? -dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa-. Te dije que tenías las que quisieras.

-Cállate -inquirió bruscamente.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Cornamenta -intentó bromear Peter, que hacía horas que no hablaba. Pero cada vez que lo hacía así, se ligaba unas buenas reprimendas de sus amigos.

-Mira la tuya -dijo James con sarcasmo, y levantando una ceja. Peter escondió su mirada y no volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué le dirás? -preguntó interesado Remus, que sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¡Que no! -exclamó como si fuera algo obvio-. A Lily no le caía bien -sentenció. Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco, y lo miró con seriedad.

-Cornamenta, deberías olvidar a Evans. Ella no te quiere. Supéralo y ya. ¡Quiero volver a tener a mi amigo el de siempre, aquí! -reclamó medio enfadado.

-Oigan, no me rendiré -aclaró caprichoso.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-No importa lo que haya dicho, ¿si? Lily me debe una explicación. ¡Ella iba a besarme! Eso significa que hay algo que la limita a estar conmigo, y no soy yo. Tal vez haya... otro. Y si es así... ¡que se prepare para enfrentarme porque voy a aplastarlo como a un gusarapo! -sonrió con malicia y se levantó del pasto.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Sirius.

-Lily... -gritó James estando ya en la distancia.

No sabía hacia a dónde corría, ni qué era lo que le diría cuando se la encontrara. Solo importaba verla. Hablarle, sentirla, escucharla, pedirle una explicación y de las buenas.

-¡Evans! -sí, la había encontrado fácilmente. No podía dejar de reconocer aquella cabellera rojiza que la caracterizaba.

-¿James? Pensé que jamás ibas a volver a hablarme, luego de decirme que si te decía que no me dejarías en... -balbuceó la chica extrañada al darse vuelta.

-Olvida todo lo que dije -exclamó radiante. La esperanza que le causaba el pensar que tal vez Lily lo rechazaba por otra razón que no fuera su cabeza grande que hacía que se cayera de la escoba, era su alimento para el alma en esos momentos tan fuertes en los que deseaba abrazarla, besarla y... borró esas engañosas imágenes de su mente, necesitaba todos sus sentidos alerta esa vez-. Tenemos que hablar, y quiero que me digas toda la verdad esta vez. ¿Podrían irse? -preguntó medio suplicante dirigiéndose a las amigas de Lily que lo miraban sonrientes. Nara definitivamente no estaba con ellas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Lily con gracia, cuando sus amigas ya estaban a considerable distancia.

-Er, tenemos que hablar -dijo intentando calmar sus pensamientos que comenzaban a traicionarlo al imaginar tenerla con él.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede? -se sentaron en un banco cercano.

-Mira, tú, ayer.. me dijiste que entre nosotros, nada -le costaba pronunciar esas palabras tan dolorosas-. Pero, mm, ¿cómo te lo digo? Oh, sí, casi me besas un par de horas antes -Lily se ruborizó notoriamente y se miró las manos, mientras el rezaba porque su tono no hubiera estado muy cargado de sarcasmo.

-Ay James -dijo con tristeza. La sonrisa lentamente fue desapareciendo del rostro del muchacho, quien encontraba aquella situación un tanto irritante-. Está bien. ¡Me has convencido! Por primera vez, te lo concederé. Iremos juntos a Hogsmeade -las facciones de James parecían no entender lo que su cerebro le ordenaba: sonreír, sonreír como nunca lo había hecho porque al fin estaba accediendo a algo que él le pedía.

Intentando contener la calma y no estallar de la alegría que lo embargaba, pronunció tímidamente:-Aún así no me dices por qué ayer me dijiste que no.

-Bueno, la verdad, es la que siempre te he dicho. Eres arrogante. Tú dijiste que cambiarías por mí. Hazlo antes de San Valentín, y no te olvidarás de ese día en tu vida -sonrió acercando su cara a la de él. James quiso acercarse más, pero Lily se apartó-. Piénsalo, tienes tiempo. Te dije que no, porque no creí que fueras capaz de cambiar, entonces, preferí ahorrarte sacrificios. Pero si en verdad crees que puedes hacerlo, espero resultados -aunque su respuesta había sido poco convincente, James no se opuso y la observó mientras se acomodaba su túnica. Lily se volteó, y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Lily! -llamó James antes de que estuviera más lejos.

-¿Sí?

-Dime qué cosas tengo que cambiar -sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno pues, eso te lo dejo de tarea. Tienes cinco días, para no meterte en problemas. Tres, para no abusar de tus compañeros. ¡Ni siquiera de Snape! Dos, para disculparte con aquellos a los que has hecho daño. Y uno para ganar el partido de Quidditch. ¡He apostado mucho porque tu cabeza no te haga caer, Potter! Así que, confío en que ganes ese partido. Comienzas mañana tu prueba. El día del partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Recuerda. Tienes que pensar mucho en el plazo de los dos días. Has abusado de muchas personas, y me he tomado el trabajo de anotarlos todos desde los últimos dos años. Intenta recordarlos todos, y jamás te olvidarás de febrero de este año, y los que siguen -se volteó para seguir su camino.

-Lil... -volvió a llamar James. Ella lo miró-. Eres aún peor que yo... -sonrió con malicia, y ella le dijo por segunda vez:

-Tengo el mejor de los maestros -repitió como en otra ocasión, y le dio la espalda haciendo que su largo cabello volara con la brisa que los inundó en un instante.

La chica desapareció por una esquina, dejando a James algo mareado. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que vencer a esos cinco días que lo destruirían con rapidez si no jugaba astutamente. El momento de comenzar, era ese y no había ni un minuto que perder.

* * *

-¡Lunático! Necesito tu ayuda -dijo entrando al Gran Salón, y corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus amigos le habían apartado un lugar. Era la hora de la cena.

-Cornamenta, ¿dónde estuviste hasta ahora? -preguntó Sirius intrigado.

-Eso no importa. Estuve practicando para el partido de mañana.

-¿Desde que terminaste de hablar con Lily?

-Sí, pero... un minuto, ¿cómo sabes cuándo terminé de hablar con ella? -lo miró pretencioso, y Sirius lo desafió levantando el mentón.

-¿Olvidas el mapa que con tanto esfuerzo creamos? -preguntó usando el tono que solo le dirigía a Peter.

-No. Pero no me distraigas. Yo quería hablar contigo, Lunático -exclamó mirando a su amigo, que estaba sentado enfrente de sí.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó apartando el libro que, hasta entonces, había tenido en el regazo, y no le había apartado la vista ni cuando James se les acercó.

-¿Tienes idea de cuáles son todas las personas que he fastidiado, durante los dos últimos años? -preguntó en un susurro.

-James... -dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se volteó a ver quién había pronunciado su nombre, aunque su voz la delataba fácilmente.

-Lil, ¿qué ocurre?

-Olvidé aclararte algo -se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras con parsimonia-. Nada de ayuda -luego se apartó, le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó decidida hacia sus amigas que estaban sentadas unos metros más allá, en la misma mesa. Sirius miró a Jenny y le regaló una sonrisa seductora. La chica, echó hacia atrás su cabello, y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso es lo que me gusta -dijo Sirius señalando con la cabeza a la pelirroja-. Tiene estilo -sonrió.

-James, amigo, podría hacerte una lista detallada -djo Remus volviendo al tema anterior.

-No, olvídalo. Ya no la necesito -murmuró malhumorado.

-¿No vas a contarnos que pasó con Evans? -preguntó Sirius dejando de mirar a Jenny que ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-De acuerdo -relató todo lo que había ocurrido con Lily incluso el último susurro inoportuno, con cuidado de no perderse detalles.

-Bueno, te has metido en un embrollo. Si soy sincero, debemos haber fastidiado a todo Hogwarts en dos años -dijo Sirius-, con esa estás perdido.

-Tiene que haber una salida -exclamó James pensativo-. Tiene que haberla.

-Ah, y con respecto a lo de no molestar a más gente, una lástima que los últimos días no nos hayamos distraído un poco con Quejicus. Ahora perdiste tu oportunidad, Cornamenta. Pero en esa sí no te ayudo. No dejaré de ser como soy, por el pedido una chica-. Sonrió con suficiencia, pero James le envió una mirada que logró que esa suficiencia desapareciera de inmediato.

-Bueno, creo que solo me queda relajarme para el partido de mañana, y luego pensaré en una solución. Si no se me ocurre nada antes, claro -se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo alborotó. En ese momento, Lily, Jenny y la tercera amiga que, según había escuchado, le decían Maki, volvieron a pasar por donde estaban ellos hacia la gran puerta de madera-. Hey, Evans. ¿No vas a despedirte? -varios alumnos de Gryffindor y las otras casas comenzaron a mirarlos, esperando el habitual rechazo e insultos de la chica. En el castillo ya se había hecho una costumbre verlos peleando. Y el saludo nocturno, era el preferido por todos: el peor de los rechazos le esperaba a James para la hora de la cena.

Por eso, todos en el Gran Salón se quedaron atónitos y en silencio cuando Lily le murmuró un '¡Claro que sí!' y se acercó al morocho sonriendo...


	4. Los sueños

Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006.  
Y bueno, además inventé un par de personajes.-

-Claro que sí -dijo Lily con naturalidad.

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto casi imperceptible, quizás tomando valor para lo que iba a hacer. Dio un par de pasos hasta hallarse justo frente a James, que la observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Todo el mundo en el Gran Salón reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa cuando las manos de Lily fueron directo hacia la barbilla del morocho, que aún mantenía una expresión embobada en el rostro. Los ojos color esmeralda de Lily refulgían mucho más a la luz de las antorchas de la noche; o quizás simplemente era la ansiedad. En el momento que en los labios suaves de Lily Evans se posaron sobre los suyos, no supo qué hacer. Había soñado tanto con ese momento y ahora no sabía si demostrar todo lo que lo había esperado o mostrarse cauteloso. Su respiración ahora se agitó, sacudiéndole violentamente el pecho y no pudo evitar tomar a la muchacha por la nuca y acercarla hacia su cuerpo, estrecharla con fuerza como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Sentía su perfume como si fuera parte de él, y ahora abandonó toda prudencia. No podía evitar el frenesí que le causaban sus suaves labios, su cálida lengua y la respiración agitada que bañaba su boca y esto le excitaba en sumo grado. Pensó que debía haberse ruborizado al descubrir que no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que llegar hasta el final. Cuando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos fue por completo nula, James sintió no encontrar más formas de acercarla hacia él, no alcanzaban más los movimientos ni los besos, necesitaba decirle cuánto le amaba.

Pero Lily no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, dejándole esa idea picando en alguna parte de su cabeza que no había llegado a perderse en el perfume floral de la chica. Ella se separó, sin explicaciones, haciendo dolorosa aquella separación.

-Te esperará mucho más que esto si cumples tu promesa, Potter -hizo una pausa, quizás regodeándose de la expresión turbada que debía aparentar James. Pero él no pudo estar seguro de eso ni de ninguna cosa que no fueran las ganas que tenía de besarla de nuevo-. A cada prueba que pases, recompensas como estas -le susurró. Era como si quisiera que nadie excepto él se enterase de lo que estaba diciendo-. Oh, y hasta mañana.

Lily y su comitiva de amigas salieron con pasos firmes mientras en el Gran Salón todos volvían a lo suyo, sin dejar de cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido. James, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar con expresión ausente un punto en la nada que solo él podía observar. Estaba abrumado, como si fuera esa la primera vez que viera el mundo. Parecía vivir en un sueño, o salir de él por primera vez. Pero esto, esto había sido real al fin...

No notó cuando Remus dejó con un golpe seco -y con las orejas coloradas- un libro sobre la mesa de la cena y siguió a las chicas que ya estaban cruzando la puerta. Por eso le asombró al no verlo sentado junto a él cuando volvió a sentarse.

-Vaya -fue lo único que pudo exclamar-. Necesito pasar esas pruebas, lo juro -miró a Sirius aún risueño, pero éste le sonreía ampliamente-. ¿Dónde se metió Remus?

-Pues parece que le has metido valor a alguien. Creo que ahora mismo debe estar preguntándole a la amiga de Jen si quiere ir a Hogsmeade o algo por el estilo.

-¡Bromeas! -exclamó James. Pero no era una pregunta... ¿Remus invitando a una chica a salir? Eso sí que era nuevo para él.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar nada más, alguien le tocó el hombro llamando su atención y una voz chillona pronunció su nombre completo:

-¡James Potter! -chilló Nara tomándolo de la túnica y haciendo que se levantara de su asiento-. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que te bese? ¿No ves que... que...? -parecía entre angustiada y por completo asqueada-. Prometo que esto no va a quedarse acá, ya verás -murmuró al fin, y se dio vuelta para salir con un grácil trote por donde minutos antes se habían ido las chicas y Remus. James la evitó, no quería suministrarle un regusto amargo a la fragancia tan dulce que aún tenía en la boca.

-Ya no tengo hambre, estoy completamente satisfecho por hoy, ¿qué tal si nos largamos ya? -susurró James a sus amigos y los tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta perderse por la puerta, saliendo del Gran Salón.

Encontraron a Remus en la Sala Común, enfrascado nuevamente en un voluminoso libro pero con una sonrisa más amplia de lo común.

-Vaya, vaya, Lunático. ¿Lo has conseguido? -se burló Sirius sonriente.

-No sé a qué te refieres -inquirió el otro, aunque sin esconder su felicidad. Esta era una felicidad que por primera vez se extendía de su sonrisa a los ojos y les daba un brillo especial. Parecía quitarle dos años de su edad.

-No te hagas el tonto, amigo, ¿qué te dijo la chica?

-Que sí, por supuesto, ¿qué creías? -inquirió, y por primera vez pareció uno de ellos: un tanto altanero.

Una cabellera pelirroja se deslizó por las escaleras del cuarto de niñas y llegó adonde estaban los cuatro, aún riendo sobre el comentario de Remus y felicitándole.

-Sirius -dijo Jenny, con sonrisa radiante que le daba a su rostro más luz a pesar de lo pálido y traslúcido que era.

-¿Qué, quieres ir a dar un paseo esta noche? -preguntó él, sin dejarle decir nada más.

-Sólo si quieres -murmuró ella, sin siquiera sonrojarse.

-Andando, entonces -le pasó una mano por la cintura y se encaminaron entrelazados hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda para salir de la Sala Común. Antes de extraviarse por el agujero, Sirius se volteó y les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos, y haciendo muecas sin pronunciar palabras para mencionarles que no le esperaran antes de dormir. Iba a ser una noche larga para él.

Remus, Peter y James no tuvieron más remedio que subir a sus dormitorios. Ni en el camino, ni mientras se cambiaban, ni mientras se acostaban dijeron palabra. James estaba demasiado absorto pensando en Lily, y en las miles de posibilidades de concretar aquellas pruebas sin terminar fallando. Estaba por completo ansioso, no veía el momento de empezar a demostrarle a su chica -porque desde ese momento tenía la esperanza de que fuera suya y no iba a desperdiciarla- que le merecía. Que valía la pena estar con él, con James Potter. Entretando, pensamientos menos seguros de sí mismos se apoderaban de la otra mitad de su mente, que también estaba pura y exclusivamente dedicada a Lily. Y era la parte de él que ella hacía flaquear. La parte de él que cada vez que la veía, la tenía, le hacía comportarse como un total idiota. ¿Qué explicaciones tenía para la forma en que su corazón se agitaba nervioso, en que su manos le sudaban o el jadeo tan poco rítmico que le salía a modo de respiración, como si fueran los últimos momentos para respirar que le quedaran? Era eso, la presencia de Lily le hacía siempre estar al límite.

En cuanto se tumbó en su cama y corrió la cortina de dosel aterciopelado sin decir ni buenas noches a sus compañeros, se preguntó si podría dormir. O, mejor dicho, si podría dormir sin pensar en ella; después de todo, Lily había dejado de ser la mujer de sus sueños para pasar a ser la mujer de carne y hueso que podía tener, aunque todavía no cuando quisiera, sabía que pronto así sería: él no se daría por vencido hasta tenerla.

Esa mañana el campo de Quidditch parecía aún más grande que de costumbre, y quizás fuera por el hecho de que nunca su orgullo le había presionado tanto para ganar como la necesidad de estar con Lily. En cierta parte, este partido era muy decisivo respecto a su próxima relación con Lily. Alzó vuelo intentando apartar a los fantasmas de sus pensamientos: jamás había perdido un partido y justo éste no sería el momento para hacerlo. Podía ver cómo la gente vitoreaba gritando su nombre y eso más allá de ponerle nervioso le alentaba. Las banderas de Gryffindor se veían por todas las tribunas, subiéndole más aún el ego, y recordándole la prueba que tendría que cumplir. Sonreía a todos con la esperanza de ganar, pero miraba a su alrededor y ningún otro jugador, de su equipo, había. Era raro. El clima, que hasta ese momento era el ideal para un buen partido, se tornó más oscuro. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo. Truenos comenzaron a verse y escucharse; no habían empezado, y ya había muchos contrincantes que tenían la cola de su escoba en llamas. No podía ver bien. Ya no distinguía la cabellera rojiza que tanto le llamaba la atención desde las tribunas. Era como su estuviese... ¿desapareciendo? Sonó el silbato y comprendió que el partido comenzaba. Pero, ¿por qué sus compañeros no aparecían? ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de que tenían que jugar ese día? ¿Lo habían dejado solo? ¿Era una prueba que le hacía Lily para ver si podía ganar solo? Pero eso era imposible. El silbato sonó nuevamente y comprendió que Slytherin ya había marcado un punto. ¿Por qué no detenía aquello si veían que faltaban jugadores? Pero había jurado, a sí mismo, que le costara cuanto le costara, vencería a los contrarios. Lily era todo lo que quería, todo lo que tenía, y no iba a dejarla escapar por una "suave" llovizna.

Emprendió vuelo en la búsqueda de la Snitch, pero cada vez se le hacía más imposible la vista. Hasta que la vio: allí, en la distancia, un punto dorado revoloteaba jugando con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que hacían más pesada la vestimenta de James. Comenzó su carrera tras la pequeña pelota dorada. Jamás le había costado tanto atraparla, y eso que parecía que el buscador de Slytherin se había dormido. Sin embargo, al tenerla a pocos centímetros de su mano que quería cerrarse y sentir las alas apagando vuelo, un jugador de túnica verde se le cruzó en el camino, y el silbato volvió a sonar. Había terminado. Slytherin había ganado a Gryffindor, 180 a 000, por supuesto, porque nadie de su equipo había aparecido aún. La peor derrota que había presenciado su casa. Miró al cielo. Todo comenzaba a despejarse. Las nubes desaparecían y el vitoreo del equipo contrario bajaba las gradas para recibir a sus campeones. Y luego, como de la nada, James comenzó a caer en picada de su escoba. Caía, caía y caía. Nadie lo notaba, y el gritaba a todo pulmón. Estaba por tocar el césped cuando...

-¡¡James!! -dijo una voz despertándolo de su pesadilla. Se incorporó en su cama mientras observaba los ansiosos rostros de Sirius, Remus y Peter que estaban a su lado, mirándolo preocupados.

-¿Qué-qué paso? -preguntó secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Tuviste una pesadilla -exclamó Sirius, sonriente. No entendía que la palabra pesadilla y una sonrisa entraran en la misma frase. Seguro había algo que se estaba perdiendo-. Acabo de llegar y te he oído, te retorcías y parecías querer gritar. ¿Qué soñabas, Cornamenta? -elevó una oscura ceja hasta perderla en su poblado cabello.

-N-n-nada. No tiene importancia y ya estoy mejor. ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó refregándose los ojos.

-Las cuatro y media -respondió Remus consultando su reloj.

-¡Demonios!, solo dos horas -volvió a extenderse sobre la cama acolchonada dejando perder la vista en algún punto del techo, encima suyo-. ¿Cómo es eso de que recién llegas, Canuto? -exclamó de pronto, entiendo las palabras de su amigo. Se incorporó de un golpe en la cama, con las cejas levantadas y observando a su mejor amigo con cara de circunstancias. Sirius rió por lo bajo.

-Si, bueno. Fui a dar un paseo por el lago con Jenny -una sonrisa pícara presenció su rostro.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó, James, riendo.

-No, solo besos... Pero me muero de sueño. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir. Mañana hay que alentarte -rió descarado

-No te imaginas cuánto quiero cancelar ese endemoniado partido. ¿Cómo está el tiempo?

-Ah, pues. Frío, por supuesto. Pero no nieva, y no creo que vaya a llover ni mucho menos. Aunque, Jenny, por alguna razón, no dejaba de decirme que tenía frío -sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo, por lo visto y se dirigió hacia su cama quitándose la túnica de un solo tirón. Sus pecho marcado por sutiles abdominales quedó al descubierto mientras se ponía la camisa del pijama y sonreía, impaciente. Al parecer, tenía varias cosas para recordar que no había compartido con sus amigos.

-Vamos, Colagusano. Yo también tengo sueño -murmuró Remus, aún con mirada soñolienta. El otro asintió y volvieron a sus camas en silencio y con cuidado de no tropesar entre la oscuridad.

James permaneció sentado unos segundos que bien podrían haber sido minutos. Ese maldito sueño lo había arruinado todo. Ya no tenía sueño, y mucho menos estaba cansado. Decidió acostarse y esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos para bajar a la Sala Común, y alistar sus cosas para el partido que empezaría en pocas horas.

Así lo hizo. A eso de las cinco aproximadamente, se cercioró de que todos estuvieran bien dormidos y con todo el silencio que pudo, se cambió, y bajó.

La Sala Común estaba a oscuras por completo. El fuego se había consumido del todo, por lo cual como aún no había amanecido, lo único que alumbraba era un matiz perlado de la luna y hacía allí más frío incluso que en los pasillos, donde siempre estaba helando. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, y dejó que los pensamientos lo consumieran con toda entereza. No estaba de ánimos para comer, ni para caminar y mucho menos para dormir. Se refugió en el abrigo de su túnica y se quedó allí, simplemente pensando. O imaginando.

Lily lo miraba sonriente. Aquella sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo, y que podía a su corazón. Aquel olor que lograba estremecerlo y sonrojarse. Aquel cuerpo, que lograba que se sintiera posesivo de él. Aquella actitud y manera de ser que, deducía, era la razón por la cual tanto la amaba. Si hubiera sido por él lo daba todo por sentirla, por tenerla a su lado una vez más. ¿Una vez más, había dicho? Sí, así es. Sus fantasías llegaban a un punto tan alarmante, que a veces se confundía con la realidad, y deseaba correr a sus brazos, besarla con pasión y decirle cuánto la amaba. ¿Cómo se podía amar tanto a alguien? ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas al pensar en 'Lily Evans', aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón, ni bien la había visto en su mismo compartimiento en el tren que los conducía a siete años de negativas? ¿Por qué, negativas? Es que la chica se la pasaba diciéndole que no a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Pero él no pensaba ser uno más de los rechazados. Así como toda su vida se había decidido a destacar, este no era otro caso aunque se tratara de una situación por completo diferente. Si iba a rechazarlo, al menos se cansaría de hacerlo. Pero Lily a los ojos de otros seguro que era una simple chica, de una belleza excepcional, seguro, pero ¿qué entendían los otros de amor, al referirse a ella? Estaba seguro que, al menos en ese punto, era el completo poseedor de Lily. No tenía ningún contrincante y eso era una ventaja, por supuesto.

Podía observar su cuerpo desnudo, como tantas otras veces lo había imaginado. Flaco, curvado, preciso. Su piel, suave y tersa bajo el tacto de sus propias manos. Su cabello cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda desnuda, aterciopelada. Todo para él en ella era una tentación, algo que le obligaba a seguir avanzando hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se sintió asustado al pensar en ella como una droga, como algo a lo que era por completo adicto. A ella, a su voz, a su piel, a su sonrisa, a su tacto, a sus miradas, a su rostro, a todo lo que proveniera de ella.

¿Qué le tenía preparado la chica para el día de San Valentín, el cual decía que le sería inolvidable? ¿Qué le esperaba? Tal vez ni siquiera lo creía capaz de superar los obstáculos. Pero si había algo que Evans desconocía con impertinencia, era el verdadero carácter de James, y sus sinceros sentimientos hacia ella. Esos sentimientos que a veces lo hacían volar y lo traicionaban con maldad, al descubrirse pensando en ella. Y en él. Los dos juntos. Solos. Solo ellos. Lily Evans y James Potter. ¿Qué tal sonaba? ¿En serio Lily lo apreciaba tanto como él? ¿O solo era un juego más? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? Era distinta a todas.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y sonrió con toda la energía que llevaba dentro. Sí, ya había descifrado su mayor problema. El que más lo molestaba y le impedía pensar con tranquilidad en la hermosa salida a Hogsmeade que le esperaba. Ya tenía la solución en las manos, para disculparse con todos a los que le había hecho daño. Bueno, los que estaban a su alcance. No la dejaría escapar. Ese mismo día pondría su plan en marcha, y conquistaría el corazón de Lily, haciendo que esta se enamorara tanto como él lo estaba de ella.


	5. Declaración

** Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006.  
Y bueno, además inventé un par de personajes.-**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y la algarabía y la excitación recorrían a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando como de costumbre. Solo había algo distinto esa mañana. El partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin se concretaría un par de horas más tarde, y el buscador de Gryffindor, James Potter, aún no aparecía.

Lily estaba desayunando con sus amigas, pero la preocupación la embargaba. ¿Dónde se había metido Potter? ¿Acaso tan rápido había olvidado las pruebas que debía cumplir? ¡La primera empezaba dentro de poco, y el muy descarado no se aparecía! En verdad no le agradaba nada la idea de que James se hubiera olvidado. Al fin se estaba jugando por él, y... ¿James se habría hartado? "No," se dijo mientras mordisqueaba una tostada con expresión ausente "el no haría eso. Si tanto esperó para este momento, debería estar disfrutándolo a sus anchas. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no está aquí?"

-Lily, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Jenny a su amiga quien se veía muy alicaída esa mañana.

-No lo sé... me preocupa James. Tal vez fui muy dura. No sé si pueda superarlas todas... -hizo una mueca y Jenny sonrió.

-¿Te preguntas dónde está? -exclamó con picardía.

-Sí... -dijo ella dubitativa-. ¿Por?

-Porque yo que tú observaría mejor a mi alrededor -sonrió más aún, y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores.

El director del colegio hablaba alegremente con ¿James? Pues sí, y no sólo eso, Potter parecía estar susurrándole algo al oído mientras el director le sonreía.

-¿Qué hace allí? -inquirió Lily extrañada.

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con las pruebas? -interrumpió Maki, con una tímida sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de sus finos labios.

-No lo sé... pero de todas formas, ¿qué tendrían que ver con el profesor de la escuela? -muchos alumnos se había percatado de la acción de James y observaban con curiosidad y, al igual que las chicas, especulaban posibles razones para tal actitud.

Pronto, el director se levantó de su silla y se adelantó unos pasos dejando atrás la mesa de los profesores. Alzó sus manos y todos callaron como de costumbre cuando el director tenía algo para decir. Lily prestó atención, expectante.

-Alumnos -dijo el hombre con voz grave-. El señor Potter acaba de pedirme permiso para trabar algunas palabras con ustedes, así que, si no les importa, les pido unos minutos de silencio y que todos lo escuchemos. Parece ser que tiene algo importante que decir.

Se hizo a un lado mientras todos permanecían callados en el Gran Salón, quizás demasiado aturdidos como para cuchichear acerca de las palabras que habían escuchado de su director. James, aprovechando el silencio, avanzó. Sus manos se enroscaban unas con otras dejando ver una parte del nerviosismo que lo embargaba, que seguramente por dentro sería mucho más del que aparentaba. Sin embargo, cuando habló su voz se mostró clara, decidida y serena. Lily no pudo evitar suspirar al escucharlo, le resultaba tan seductor...

-Saben, por supuesto, que no haría esto si no fuera que me siento por completo obligado -clavó su mirada intensamente en los verdes y centelleantes ojos de Lily, que miraba totalmente concentrada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto en realidad-. Pero aquí estoy. El caso es, entonces, que tengo que disculparme con todos ustedes. Ya saben, desde mi primer día en Hogwarts he tratado un poco mal a muchos de ustedes -quizás fue el momento de sincerarse el que lo impulsó a hacer una pausa y, luego, rectificarse:- vale, muy mal a casi todos ustedes. No tengo el tiempo ni la necesidad de ponerme a preguntarles uno por uno a quién he maltratado y a quién no, simplemente tengo que decirles esto, y aquí estoy: es la forma más fácil que se me ocurrió. Lo siento, en verdad lamento los problemas que les causé -a pesar de su sonrisa pícara (a la cual Lily tuvo que corresponder con otro respingo), sus palabras sonaban profundas, sinceras. Quizás sí estuviera arrepentido en algún punto-. Más allá de que muchos de ustedes no estén dispuestos a creerme y piensen que me merezco los rechazos de ella -señaló con la cabeza hacia el punto donde estaba Lily y por primera vez los cuchicheos estallaron en la sala-, por mi arrogancia o algo por el estilo, en serio les digo que esta vez no pienso darme por vencido. No pienso perderme de lo que más quiero en este momento; así que, si lo que quieren es que me arrodille uno por uno y les pida perdón de esa manera, pues lo haré. Si eso es necesario para estar contigo... -ahora no cabía ninguna duda de que se había olvidado de los cientos de personas que observaban la escena, él estaba por completo metido en su papel.

Un estruendo hizo que todas las caras del Gran Salón que se dirigían hacia James, voltearan hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Sirius Black estaba de pie, sonriente.

-Ya, creo que con eso fue suficiente, tampoco te pases, Cornamente -dijo en voz alta y clara, para que escuchara todo el mundo presente.

Todos estallaron en risas, y James pareció satisfecho con su discurso, por lo que trotó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros y después de darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Sirius, se acercó a Lily y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -le preguntó.

-Pues ha estado muy bien, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba...

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de lo capaz que soy de hacer por ti, Lily? -le murmuró, ahora con una mueca seductora en el rostro.

Lily enrojeció, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Pues en ese caso felicitaciones, Potter. Ha pasado usted la primera prueba -y ahora fue ella quién guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias, aunque esperaba que me lo pusieras más complicado. La verdad, es que esta mañana me levanté temprano y decidí emplear mi tiempo en algo más... útil. Le mandé lechuzas a todos los exalumnos de Hogwarts que estuvieron aquí mientras yo estudié y a los que posiblemente también han sufrido mi comportamiento -hizo una pausa para observar el atónito rostro de Lily-. Así que en este momento todos deben estar recibiendo la suya, y leyendo mis disculpas.

La muchacha no se movió por unos segundos, pero luego, se acercó muy lentamente a James y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, aunque no sin ruborizarse a un punto alarmante.

-Gracias por eso -le susurró él-. Pero, si me disculpas, tengo un partido que ganar -acariciándole una mejilla se puso en marcha para cruzar el Gran Salón y marcharse, pensaba dirigirse al campo de Quidditch con antelación, solo para ponerse a tono.

* * *

Aunque todavía sentía la necesidad de ganarlo para complacer a Lily, creía que si perdía, ella se lo perdonaría. Su relación, que no era nada específico, estaba tomando un buen rumbo, y creía que debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Llegó a los cambiadores y se puso la túnica para el juego. Tomó su escoba y sonrió a sus compañeros. Se podían escuchar los gritos de los alumnos, y sabían que era el momento de que el equipo de Gryffindor tomara juego en la cancha.

Dejaron atrás la carpa, montaron sus escobas, y fueron recibidos por alaridos de "felicidad", por parte de los expectantes admiradores. Si antes todos admiraban a James en ese deporte, en ese momento lo idolatraban y amaban. Lily tenía sus ventajas, pensó sonriente.

El árbitro habló y todos lo escucharon, sabiendo ya el discurso de memoria. Aunque ahora, tenía un condimento especial.

-No quiero lastimados por el juego. Deben jugar muy justamente, y tener en cuenta todo el reglamento. No tengo más objeciones. Solo una cosa antes de que comience el partido. Señor Potter, es un verdadero caballero -sonrió y les hizo la seña para que comenzara el partido. Cuando todos habían tomado sus posiciones, hizo tronar al silbato.

El partido había comenzado, y James jamás se había sentido tan feliz sobre su escoba. Era como si el alumno que reportaba el partido, hubiera desaparecido. Los gritos de sus compañeros, lo acompañaban. Las Bludgers que lo perseguían amenazando a dejarlo sin dientes, se hubieran esfumado. En la cancha solo estaban él, y su presa. La pequeña y dorada pelota con la que había soñado horas antes. Sonrió con malicia. La Snitch estaba en el arco derecho de los postes de Gryffindor. Una Quaffle se acercaba amenazando a entrar, y la Snitch le revoloteaba haciendo círculos divertidos. Si se apuraba, detendría dos pelotas. Con una impediría que marcasen un punto los contrarios. Y con la otra, pondría fin a sus pesadillas de una vez por todas. Se puso en marcha con toda la velocidad que lo caracterizaba en el Quidditch. Un compañero suyo, guardián, iba hacia la Quaffle sin divisar la Snitch entre los rayos que desprendía el sol. El clima lo ayudaba y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Pasó rozando la cabeza de su compañero y se zambulló pegando un grito. La Quaffle salió despedida por los aires y le pegó en la cabeza a un jugador de Slytherin, quien la sujetó y quiso volver a atacar a los arcos. Se detuvo mirando a su contrincante. Sentía algo extraño en su mano. La miró con espanto. ¡La Snitch había logrado escapar, pero él se había quedado con algo suyo! El ala pequeña y transparente parecía ir muriendo de a poco en la ruda mano del muchacho que miraba la situación horrorizado. Tan pronto como el cazador de Slytherin anotó un punto, la pequeña ala emitió un zumbido extraño y se produjo un destello dorado que solo pudo admirar él. Cuando esa nota de tonalidad amarilla había desaparecido y no le cegaba más la vista, volvió a mirar su mano. El ala había desaparecido. Se había esfumado, por así decirlo. Se sintió mal, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de saber que la pequeña pelota estaba más débil sin un ala, y que sus compañeros, junto con los contrarios, no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que acabara con esa Quaffle, Potter? -preguntó el guardián de su equipo.

-Lo lamento, me pareció ver la Snitch por aquí. ¡Lo siento! -hizo una voltereta extraña y siguió su vuelo en busca de la detestable y ahora lastimada pelota.

Divisó, del otro lado de la cancha, al buscador del otro equipo. Se adelantó unos cuantos metros y llegó a su lado.

-¿Un partido duro, Stoutled? -preguntó al otro buscador.

-No te preocupes, Potter, tengo todo bajo control. Verás como te dejo sin Snitch. Este año ganaremos la copa, y tú, enorme cabezón, no vas a impedírnoslo -sonrió con malicia.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para eso? ¿Llorar y pedir que paren el partido? ¡Por favor, seamos realistas! No te llevas tan bien con este deporte -desafió James.

-Te ganaré, cueste lo que me cueste, lo verás y entonces te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho -de pronto, miró hacia la espalda de James y retomó su vuelo con rapidez. Mark Stoutled no era tan malo después de todo. Pero James sabía que tendría que ganar ese partido de cualquier forma.

Emprendió vuelo tras su contrincante y lo superó en velocidad. Llegó a divisar, nuevamente, a la pequeña luz dorada. Estaba bajo una de las tribunas. Los Ravenclaws sonrieron al verlo ir hacia allí. Intentó atraparla, pero para faltarle el ala derecha, se veía muy veloz.

Se le escapó de entre los dedos y el siguió tras ella. Ahora con Mark pisándole los talones. Se escuchó el silbato de nuevo. El partido venía muy peliagudo. 30 a 20 a favor de Slytherin. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría persiguiendo a esa pelota con el radiante sol pegándole en la cabeza y haciéndolo comenzar a transpirar. Parecía que su sueño se había vuelto al revés, y que en la realidad, el que no lo dejaba ver era el agobiante sol de mediodía. Llevarían más de media hora en las extensiones de Quidditch, pero para los jugadores parecían interminables y agotadores días. La única arma que lo salvaría y lograría bajar la guardia del otro buscador, sería la molestia verbal... Su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasó Stoutled, el solcito no te deja ver?

-Vamos, Potter, sé que puedes intentar algo mejor que eso. Ese chantaje ya se hace muy conocido -sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de James quien tenía ganas de abandonarlo todo y tomar litros y litros de agua.

-Cierra el pico -le espetó volviendo a su búsqueda. Y allí, por tercera vez en el partido la vio. Pequeña y brillante bajo el radiante sol. Cerca de un alto árbol del bosque prohibido. Sabía que esos lugares no llegaban a estar cubiertos por la cancha, pero ya quería terminar con eso.

Vio el rostro de Lily entre las gradas, nunca le costaba encontrarlo entre la multitud. Y por primera vez, sus tentaciones lo traicionaron peligrosamente. Intentó despegar la vista de ella, pero... era tan hermosa y delicada. Podía ver cómo tomaba agua de una botella que le pasaba su amiga. Las gotas que no querían entrar en su boca salían despedidas y caían por su rostro. Bañándola, mojándola por completo. Podía verlas caer por su cuello y perderse en el comienzo de su blusa desabotonada. La chica percibió su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa tímida. Pero luego, de improvisto, señaló hacia la espalda de James. Mark Stoutled se le había adelantado...

¿Era demasiado tarde o todavía le quedaba alguna esperanza de ganar...?

El rostro de su contrincante le decía que había acabado todo, pero el sonido sordo que provenía de las tribunas no aclamaba a nadie en especial. ¿Sería que su compañero le estaba jugando una mala pasada?


	6. ¿Y la recompensa?

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006. Y están mis personajes, sin los cuales esta historia no tendría ni el más mínimo sentido ^^**

Una punzada de ira en el estómago le indicó que no dejaría que el partido acabara así. Los segundos pasaban y él se había quedado estancado como un idiota en un solo lugar sin moverse, sin dirigir su escoba a ningún sitio en particular, simplemente observando a su contrincante y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una treta: que no hubiera capturado la Snitch en realidad.

Sus instintos de jugador casi profesional encerrado en un colegio estaban a flor de piel. Su vista se aguzaba al máximo intentando descubrir algún destello dorado proveniente de la mano del buscador Slytherin; sus oídos también estaban avizores, en busca del estallido de felicidad característico de cuando gana uno de los dos equipos; sus manos se aferraban sin permitirse sudar para estar preparadas por si debía cambiar el rumbo. Pero su oído le dio un ápica de esperanza: entre las tribunas no se escuchaban vitoreos aún; el partido no había terminado, entonces.

Miró sobre la espalda de Mark, entusiasmado. Allí no había nada, tampoco en la mano del jugador se batían ningún par de alas rebeldes. Con una oleada de placer comprobó que definitivamente había sido una treta; sin perder ni un solo segundo más, cambió el rumbo de su vuelo con un ágil movimiento de la escoba. El cansancio que le había magullado los huesos al creer que había perdido ahora desaparecía: era libre otra vez. Tenía la oportunidad de conquistar a Lily Evans cumpliendo todas y cada una de sus pruebas, probándole que él era capaz de todo y más si era necesario sólo por ella. Con la esperanza de su lado sobrevoló el campo de Quidditch cerca de los postes del equipo de Slytherin, quienes no habían notado en absoluto el momento de desesperación de James. Todo había quedado entre buscadores. Mark le seguía la pista sin descanso, al parecer intentando adivinar si le pensaba jugar la misma mala pasada o si simplemente había divisado algo.

Como si la hubiera estado llamando con la fuerza de sus pensamientos, la Snitch dorada hizo su aparición cuando menos se lo esperaba. Estaba justo en el mismo punto en el que él se encontraba pero del otro lado del campo, sobrevolando los postes de Gryffindor y emanando destellos amarillos con cada batir de alas. Suspiró y se puso en marcha, sin tiempo que perder. Por un momento creyó que hubiera sido mejor estrategia ir despacio, sin darle a entender tan rápidamente al otro buscador lo que había encontrado. Pero desechó esa idea. Quizás Mark cayera, pero la Snitch no iba a esperarlo por siempre y era solo cuestión de segundos que el otro también la divisara. Así que aceleró, lisa y llanamente. Su escoba temblaba de tanta velocidad y los jugadores y el campo pronto se convirtieron en manchas borrosas que pasaba a una rapidez vertiginosa. No pensó ni se fijó en el Slytherin que debía estarle siguiendo la pista a centímetros, no. En ese momento eran la pequeña pelota dorada y escurridiza y él, James Potter. En menos del tiempo en que tarda en consumirse un suspiro, ya le había puesto las garras encima y estaba maravillado: no le había costado nada, como siempre.

Ahora sí las tribunas gritaban excitadas y los verdes y bronce abucheaban: Gryffindor había ganado, 50 a 180. James sintió la pelota dorada entre sus manos como una especie de aviso, la sintió como a Lily. Una parte de ella, ahora era suya al igual que esa Snitch. Lily se había comprometido y él ya había ganado dos de las pruebas, no le veía muchas complicaciones al asunto de ahora en más. Irían a Hogsmeade. Sería s u y a.

* * *

James se retrasó en los vestidores esta vez: le apetecía un baño antes de la fiesta que le esperaría en la Sala Común. Se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo que parecían frustrados por no poder llevar a su jugador predilecto sano y salvo como una especie de trofeo; él se limitó a sonreír, satisfecho de sí mismo como terminaba luego de cada partido de Quidditch.

Mientras el agua le escurría el pelo y se fregaba con jabón con esmero, pensó en sus amigos. Por primera vez en ellos y no en Lily. Ahora que la tenía a ella segura, le era más fácil enfocar su vida en los otros aspectos que encerraba. Pensó en Remus y, como consecuencia, en la sonrisa que le había visto la otra vez en la Sala Común al explicarles que saldría con Maki. Se preguntó si por primera vez había visto salir de él la sonrisa de una persona feliz. Sabía que más adelante, cuando la relación comenzara a tomar forma y color él pondría las mil trabas para terminarla, temiendo por la protección de su chica, como siempre pasaba con la gente que quería. Así había sido con ellos, al principio, hasta que Sirius y él le habían convencido de que no necesitaban de nadie que les cuidara y, sólo con el pasar del tiempo, Remus había tenido que terminar aceptando este hecho. Pero ahora, con una chica era una historia aparte. Le conocía demasiado bien como para creer que las cosas entre él y Maki durarían lo suficiente como para terminar en algo serío. Sin duda: terminaría antes de algo serio. Sin embargo, le había visto sonreír. ¡Sonreír de verdad! Y ese era un buen signo. Se prometió que, debido a tantas cosas que le debía a Remus, no dejaría que éste arruinara la razón de lo que le hacía sonreír de tal forma. Ésa vez, el amor iría antes que el protegerla. Si Maki le quería de verdad, con el tiempo le aceptaría. Hombre lobo o no.

Pensó en Peter y, como siempre, sintió lástima. A él también le quería de verdad, por supuesto, como a todos. Pero con él no era lo mismo, Peter y el mundo iban por distintos carriles, ésa era una teoría que hacía mucho había formulado y que estaba casi seguro de que era tal cual. Había intentado hasta el aburrimiento -y eso que el aburrimiento y él no hacían buenas migas- ayudarlo a... ¿madurar?, ¿comenzar a vivir?, ¿dejar de ser un... nadie? No se le ocurría el término indicado para describirle, pero era algo que iba mas o menos de inmaduro a chupamedias; estaba decidido a ocupar siempre el segundo lugar y eso era algo que él no podía entender. No conocía a nadie que no quisiera ser el líder, el: yo lo puedo todo. Peter era, lisa y llanamente, un caso perdido, no había otra forma de mirarle.

Sintió una punzada de arrepetimiento, quizás un poco mezclada con vergüenza. Sirius estaba evidentemente saliendo con Jenny y él había hecho caso omiso por completo a este hecho. No había concebido jamás la idea de Sirius -el mujeriego más mujeriego de Hogwarts e incluso quizás del país- en algo serio con ninguna chica. Sin embargo, por sus palabras y el tiempo que pasaba con ella, parecía que esta vez iba en serio. Y él se había limitado a estar por completo a la deriva de Lily. De lo que piensa Lily, de lo que siente Lily, de lo que dice Lily, de lo que hace Lily, de lo que puede llegar a pensar, sentir, decir o hacer: Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily y más Lily. En eso se basaba su vida en esos días. O quizás en eso se había basado desde que le había conocido. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que no había nadie que le hiciera nada tan tentadoramente imposible como esa relación. Por eso, por primera vez en seis años de estar sin pensar en nada más que ella ella y ella, ahora empezaba a ver su vida con claridad y lo que veía le asustaba. Le asustaba porque no se había preguntado jamás si en verdad Sirius alguna vez había pensado en estar de verdad con alguna chica. Le asustaba por no saber si Sirius alguna vez antes se había fijado en Jenny. Le asustaba por no haberle preguntado qué sentía, qué pensaba hacer o qué quería de ella, de ellos. Y, más aún, le aterrorizaba el pensar en que hubiera podido pasar algo, sexualmente hablando, entre su mejor amigo y la pelirroja y él no haberse enterado. ¿Es que algo mal iba en él? Sí, claro que sí, algo muy muy mal.

Antes de que el agua caliente se terminara cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla, prometiéndose cambiar eso de él. Ahora que tenía a Lily un poco más asegurada no dejaría que la vida de sus amigos pasara como pasa la nieve. Quería él también formar parte de ellos. No quería desaparecer como la nieve, de un día a otro.

Luego de cambiarse en los vestidores calentitos por el fuego humeante de una chimenea, se enfundó las manos en unos gruesos güantes de lana color carbón y se caló el sombrero hasta cubrir las orejas. No tenía idea cómo estaría el tiempo fuera, pero más vale prevenir que curar. Cruzó las extensiones que le separaban del castillo congelado, el tiempo estaba tan horrible como había vaticinado él mismo, pero hubiera estado peor aún de no haberse dado la ducha. Se consoló pensando que Sirius seguramente habría pedido suficiente comida y bebida a los elfos para la fiesta por el partido. Una buena copa de hidromiel le vendría mucho mejor que perfecto.

Al atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontró envuelto en una multitud de fanáticos a la cual estaba más que acostumbrado. Intentó deshacerse de ellos por primera vez desde que era buscador para encontrar los rostros que en verdad deseaba ver. Quería a Remus, Sirius y, por supuesto qué va, Lily. Encontró a Evans sonriente, cuchicheando en un rincón con sus amigas junto al fuego. Casi empujó a la multitud que le felicitaba para llegar hasta ella. En un intento de por lo menos verse un poco más guapo, se quitó el sombrero que dejó tirado sobre una butaca y se alborotó el cabello con suficiencia. Ahora no estaba precisamente desesperado por ella, la tenía un setenta por ciento asegurada, pero tampoco era cuestión de echarse abajo por un número como ese. No, no se daría por vencido hasta llegar al ciento cincuenta por ciento, por supuesto.

-¡Evans! -le llamó cuando estuvo parado a sus espaldas. Las amigas de Lily soltaron risitas histéricas y se codearon, al parecer encantadas por algo que para James era invisible. La pelirroja fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Bueno pues, yo iré a buscar a Sirius... Maki, ven conmigo, ¿quieres? -sin esperar un no o un sí por respuesta la tomó del codo y empujó de ella hasta ambas quedar ocultas entre la multitud.

Lily no volteó para mirar a James hasta que éste hubo contado veinticinco de sus propios latidos de corazón, y eso que no iba muy agitado aún.

-Enhorabuena por tu éxito, Potter -le murmuró al enfrentarle y mirarle con unos ojos verdes recargados de excitación. Al parecer, Lily estaba tan contenta como él.

-Gracias, Evans. Ha sido todo para ti -le guiñó un ojo, esperando ver la respuesta que veía en su rostro cada vez que decía o hacía algo mínimamente seductor: el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues parece que pasaste otra de las pruebas, ¿eh? -le sonrió dejando ver entre sus carnosos labios unos brillantes y perfectos dientes blancos. Esa noche estaba exultante.

-Eso creo, pero tú eres quién manda aquí -le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

-Hum. Eso creo -hizo una pausa en la cual entrelazó una mano con la otra, mirándose las uñas moradas por el frío y jugando con sus dedos-. Esto... James, ¿te molesta que hablemos luego? Hay algo que... em, necesito hacer algo. Ahora -agregó.

-Oh -estaba turbado. Quizás había esperado mucho más después de ganar el partido de Quidditch de ese día, pero en realidad no había tenido tiempo para imaginarse qué podría esperar. Sin duda, fuera lo que fuera que su inconciente le había prometido como recompensa, no se parecía a eso en absoluto. Lo estaba plantando por completo. Sin embargo, se tragó los reproches y asintió-. Claro que sí, no hay problema. Ya nos veremos... mañana.

-¡Buenas noches! -exclamó ella y, sin más, se largó. En el cabello se le veían las tonalidades rojizas que tanto le gustaban a causa de la luz artificial.

-¡Felicitaciones! -exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, que hizo que se girara aunque de mala gana.

-¡Gracias, Lunático!

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la recompensa, eh? -inquirió sonriéndole con picardía. Hacía mucho que no le veía tan animado y se estremeció al pensar en la causa.

-Aunque no me lo creas, nada de nada -la reacción que esperaba de Remus apareció: su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros abajo y permaneció con expresión embobada-. No sé qué le ha dado pero en cuanto me estaba felicitando tuvo que marcharse. "Tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego" y se marchó. Oye, ¿dónde se metió Canuto?

-Oh, ehm.. Esto, es complicado -de repente pareció nervioso y en guardia. La expresión de sorpresa de antes desapareció y la expresión se le crispó, tensa por no querer dar una errónea respuesta-. Está en los dormitorios.

-¿Cómo es eso? -algo iba mal-. ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Lunático?

-Sirius está enojado contigo porque dice que no eres el mismo -interrumpió Peter por primera vez. Remus le propinó un codazo tan agresivo que el primero terminó sujetándose el lado donde había recibido el golpe.

-Eso no es cierto. No está... enojado, precisamente. Es algo así como contrariedad -frunció los labios-. Parece que no le cae tan bien el que te estés convirtiendo en una buena persona -opinó. Era evidente que habían discutido este tema en su ausencia y que discrepaban por completo.

-Hum. Vale. Iré a ver qué le pasa -murmuró. James se puso en marcha, esquivando unos cuantos fanáticos más y aceptando un pastelillo de melaza con forma de escoba de un muchacho de cuarto año, siguió su rumbo hacia los dormitorios, deseando no encontrarse con nada que fuera demasiado espantoso. Ahora que veía la realidad por primera vez sin la imagen de Lily por delante, volvió a sentir miedo. Pero ellos eran inseparables, ¿no?


	7. La visita nocturna

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006**

Cuando hubo subido los pocos peldaños que le dirigían hacia la habitación de chicos de su curso, la imagen que encontró no fue tan espantosa, por lo que pudo suspirar, conociendo al alivio por primera vez. Lo vio como un mal presagio, jamás había tenido que experimentar alivio antes. ¿Tan cambiado estaba?

Sirius le esperaba mirándolo repantigado en su cama con las cortinas corridas y el mapa que ellos mismos habían construído sobre una mano y la varita en la otra. A pesar de lo que le habían adelantado sus amigos, Sirius le sonreía. Entonces quizás no estaba enfadado en verdad, ¿cierte? Dejó la inseguridad de lado, no era de fiar. Era evidente que Sirius le había visto venir.

-Te vi allí abajo con Evans, eh. ¿Qué tal va eso? -le regaló una pícara sonrisa que insinuaba que las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

-Humpf. Ni hables. No me ha dicho nada más que felicitaciones. ¡Imagínate! -su amigo soltó una divertida carcajada.

-No quiero ni ver tu expresión del momento. Bueno, pero después de todo... es solo una chica, ¿no? ¡Qué importa! Ya habrá otras que sepan recompensarte mejor el que te hayas parado a hablar sobre tus sentimientos como un perfecto idiota -de modo que por ahí es por donde iba la situación. Suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse en su cama, despeinándose el cabello oscuro con la mano con la que no corría las cortinas de dosel escarlata.

-No, claro que no es solo una chica. Es Evans, y le quiero de verdad. Y tú mejor que nadie deberías haberlo previsto -le reprochó-. Pero no importa, ya veré que haré con eso mañana -se recostó y se quitó las gafas redondeadas dispuesto a relajarse un poco antes de la explosión que se veía venir.

-¿Mañana? ¿No vas a dejar todo como está? ¿Qué pasó con tu dignidad, James? Es Evans, y entendí durante seis años que le quisieras por ponértelo difícil. Pero esto ya... se está pasando de la raya. No puede pretender que cambies por ella, así como así.

-Claro que puede pretender eso, Canuto. Eso y más si quiere -puntualizó-. Supongo que después de todo la decisión recae en mí, ¿no crees? -al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo prefirió explicarse-. Quiero decir que ella puede quererme como soy o querer algo que no soy, pero el único que tiene la elección de cambiar o no por ella soy yo. Y le quiero, y me he dado cuenta de que no sólo por ponérmelo de difícil. Le quiero de verdad -su tono zanjaba la conversación y era tan agresivo que rayaba en la amenaza. Pero se controló, no quería ser él quien comenzara la guerra.

-¿Es que además de pensar en ella paras a escucharte a ti en algún momento? Tú no eres así. No llevas el amor por delante como un gilipollas.

-¿Y qué hay si quiero serlo? Quiero ser un gilipollas enamorado, sí señor. Quiero estar con Lily, le quiero conmigo de aquí en adelante. Y si tengo que cambiar para eso... pues lo haré. Además no está tan mal después de todo. ¿Es que jamás sentiste nada por ninguna chica? -en cuanto vio la expresión de su amigo comprendió que había metido la pata. Vaya que sí. Sirius le miraba furibundo, al borde de la explosión; parecía que su capacidad de aguantar estaba a tope rebalsando. Aún así, vio la contensión aparecer en su rostro y formar en él una máscara. Era duro.

-Si te interesaras un poco en nosotros, conocerías la respuesta -le reprochó.

-No necesito pasar más tiempo contigo para saber que estás loco por Jenny. Eres transparente, Canuto, y yo te conozco mejor que nadie, admítelo.

Sirius pareció albergar una lucha interior en la cual no sabía decidirse por apaciguar la furia o lanzarse encima de James. A pesar de todo, se contuvo; otra vez.

-Bueno, entonces parece que por lo menos te acuerdas de nosotros -murmuró, desviando la vista de su amigo y dándose la vuelta para quedar cara al techo.

-Claro que sí. Y claro que me interesa, Canuto. Pero escucha... Lily es de verdad importante y ahora más que nunca. Te prometo que en cuanto le tenga volveré a ser el mismo... o algo parecido, en realidad -una risa amarga inundó la habitación. Sirius se había vuelto abruptamente para mirarlo y sonreía.

-Si logras darle caza esta vez no volverás a ser el mismo, eso seguro. Además, ya puedo ver que el cambio te absorvió. No me has hablado de las ganas de darle una buena patada en los dientes a Quejicus desde hace horas. Y eso, es muchísimo -a pesar del tono mordaz de su voz, que dejaba bien en claro cuán en desacuerdo estaba con él, seguía sonriendo-. Aún así, no pasa nada. Me las tendré que arreglar para maltratar a Quejicus yo sólo, qué va.

James sonrió, animado por ver que la explosión no iba a dar lugar esa noche.

-¿Y qué tal va todo con la pelirroja? -inquirió con una curiosidad verdadera.

-Pero que muy bien, Cornamenta -se alegró al escuchar de sus labios el apodo y no su nombre como momentos antes: era un buen aügurio.

-Vamos, desembucha. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante ya?

-Algo así. Anoche casi... Pero, de todos modos, la Sala Multipropósito estaba ocupada cuando quisimos usarla y luego pasó el momento, así que tuve que volver -hizo una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Sabes? Mi enfado respecto a Lily es saber que una persona tan allegada a ella como Jenny, que es su mejor amiga, le caen tan bien los tipos malos como yo. No a todas les gustan los tiernos, eso está más que claro.

-Hum. Puede ser. De todos modos, ¿crees que alguna chica podría estar para toda la vida con alguien que se lleva el mundo por delante? -inquirió. Sirius palideció de inmediato.

-¿Es que piensas que Lily y Jenny serán para toda la vida? ¡Vamos, Cornamenta, no exageres! Es sólo el momento.

-Estoy seguro que Jenny te agrada más que cualquier chica con la que hayas pasado el momento... -insinuó.

-Claro que sí, por supuesto. Y aún así no espero que sea para toda la vida y espero que en este punto te grabes lo que voy a decirte, eh. Lily no será para siempre.

-Ya verás. Y aunque me ofendas con tus palabras de subestimación, te prometo que serás el padrino de la boda, fusión Evans/Potter -ambos rieron encantados de estar como siempre.

-Ya, me vale. Confío en ti y en tus bodas. ¿Y qué tal, entonces, piensas exigirle una recompensa o algo por el estilo?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Eso es lo malo de ella, que no sé qué esperar -sonrió, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban-. En fin, mejor que me acueste a dormir, estoy que me muero de sueño.

-Vale, que descanses. Mañana Remus quiere sentarnos a estudiar, le oí planeándolo con Peter.

-Ya veremos como safarnos. Buenas noches, Canuto -murmuró mientras se quitaba la ropa, se metía en la cama y corría las cortinas adoseladas.

-Ya -le escuchó murmurar.

Y luego, lo último de lo que fue consciente fue del ruido de otro par de cortinas correrse en la cama de su compañero.

* * *

Unos sordos pasos le despertaron sobresaltado. No había tenido sueños esa vez, por lo que había dormido muy superficialmente y en constante alarma, como si hubiera estado pensando que pasaría lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. Pasos en su habitación y no eran los de sus amigos. Eran pasos nerviosos y, evidentemente, femeninos. No se incorporó, permaneció echado y con los ojos cerrados, sospechaba saber de quién se trataba y no quería asustarle, quería que ella le encontrase a él.

Con un débil crujido una madera del piso se delató a escasos pasos de su cama, y él se puso más en guardia aún. Las cortinas adoseladas de su lecho se corrieron una pizca para dejarle ver -por el rabillo de los ojos- un rostro alargado y enmarcado por cabellos rojizos que estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana.

Lily se acercó con precaución, titubeante. Se arrodilló en el piso y le sarandeó con cuidado pero decidida.

-Vale, vale, estoy despierto -murmuró James, admirando el tener las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros desnudos. No solía usar pijama, estaban bastante acostumbrados entre sus amigos a dormir en ropa interior y ninguno jamás habría predicho semejante aparición a tan altas horas de la noche.

Lily amagó a quitar los brazos, pero el morocho le tomó una de las manos y la dejó allí aferrada a su hombro, disfrutando del tacto y su gelidez debida al crudo invierno que les azotaba.

-James... -murmuró ella, tensa por una reacción inoportuna por parte del otro-. Necesito que vengas conmigo, venga. Cámbiate, te estaré esperando abajo. ¡Y no vayas a tardar más de lo necesario! -deslizó sus manos hasta apartarlas por completo del desnudo torso de James y le sonrió, para luego alejarse en un trote silencioso y salir disparada de la habitación, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

¿Lo había soñado? Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba y se calzaba los anteojos que la mejor manera de comprobarlo era bajando a la Sala Común. Corrió las cortinas sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido -él a diferencia de Lily sabía lo profundo que solían dormir sus amigos-, y se vistió apurado, sin fijarse en lo que hacía. Como siempre le pasaba cuando algo se relacionaba con ella, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, por lo que fracasó con tres intentos al ponerse el zapato en el pie equivocado hasta que se avivó, y se lo calzó en el indicado.

Al deslizarse escaleras abajo y comprobar que no había sido un sueño, tuvo que pellizcarse. Tal vez todo aquello estaba siendo un sueño. Pero el dolor punzante que le quedó después del pellizco le corroboró lo que primero que nada había pensado: no era ningún sueño, por más perfecto fuera.

Lily le esperaba repantigada en una butaca de cara a las escaleras y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Suspiró al ver que su cuello quedaba expuesto, claro que le había visto con mucha menos ropa en los días de verano, pero su piel sedosa siempre le tomaba desprevenido. Jamás se acostumbraría a la belleza de Lily, estaba escrito. Ella le sonrió, sin siquiera imaginarse los pensamientos turbios que pasaban ahora por la cabeza de su compañero; él intentó devolverle la sonrisa y hacer a un lado las imaginaciones: era hora de la realidad. Y además estaba que no quería hacer el ridículo, por supuesto.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para hablar en susurros y entenderse con claridad.

-En realidad... No tengo una razón para haberte despertado, cuánto lo siento -se apenó.

-No te sigo -inquirió él, sentándose en la butaca contigua a la de Lily.

-Bien hubiese podido esperar hasta mañana y nada cambiaría, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando y... -sus palabras eran atolondradas, se atropellaban unas con otras y le estrangulaban la voz. Jamás le había visto tan nerviosa.

-Oye, Lily, está perfecto. Me agradó tu visita allí arriba -le guiñó un ojo pero compuso el rostro de nuevo y le sonrió con amabilidad-. Tranquila pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Es que no podía aguantar, James, lo siento tanto -él esperó, consciente de que lo que Lily estaba a punto de decir le estaba costando mucho más de lo que aparentaba, que era mucho-. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade con Nara o no?

Su primera reacción fue quedarse mirándola embobado, pensando que no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que había escuchado. Pero ante la mirada de tristeza de Lily su mecanismo se puso en marcha: ansioso. No recordaba nada que le hubiese dejado tremenda expresión antes. Entonces pensó en lo que le había escuchado decir con más detenemiento y no pudo evitar sonreír: a Lily le apenaba que fuera con Nara a Hogsmeade.

La muchacha frunció al ceño ante la sonrisa, evidentemente no encontraba lo gracioso en aquella situación. James se apresuró a esconderla y esperó no fracasar tan notoriamente, al menos. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

-No, claro que no. Tú dijiste que irías conmigo y... er, déjame pensar. ¿Cuántas años hace ya que te lo vengo pidiendo? -hizo una pausa en la cual no esperaba recibir respuesta alguna. Lily le miró fascinada-. ¿Crees de verdad que puedo pedírselo a otra siendo que al fin parece que existe la posibilidad de que vayas conmigo? -la chica le sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Pero qué te ha hecho pensar algo como eso? -inquirió, picado por la curiosidad.

-Pues que Nara antes del partido ha venido a decirme cosas horribles. Y entre ellas, que tú irías a Hogsmeade con él -James frunció el entrecejo. Había que ver hasta dónde llegaban las mujeres.

-¿Qué cosas horribles te ha dicho? -preguntó, de nuevo picado por la curiosidad.

-No tiene importancia, deja. El punto es que quería sacarme la duda y por eso te he despertado...

-¡Claro! -de repente, todo dentro suyo hizo un clic y las cosas tomaron su rumbo-. Por eso no me has recompensado de ninguna forma luego del partido, ¿verdad? ¡Creías que jugaba a dos puntas! -ella se sonrojó y aunque no dijo nada, era evidente que así había sido. De repente James se acordó de algo-. Ahora que lo pienso... -hizo una pausa rebuscando en su memoria. Lily se romovió ansiosa en su butaca-. Nara me preguntó una vez si quería ir con ella. Y no quise ser muy rudo, así que le dije que me lo pensaría. Pero supuse que sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna, claro, más allá de que estuviéramos o no peleados nosotros esperé que lo interpretara.

-Nara jamás va a interpretar. Ella no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Y sé porque hasta hace poco fuimos amigas que lo que quiere es a ti. Va a hacernos la vida imposible -le gustó el nosotros involucrado en la frase. Significaba que lo iban a superar JUNTOS-. De todos modos, eso no importa ya. Recuerda, James, que aún sigues metido en las pruebas: no puedes meterte en problemas y eso involucra a todo -remarcó la última palabra.

A pesar de que su tono era resuelto, James pilló en ella una pizca de inseguridad. Le tomó una mano con cuidado y la posó entre las suyas. Acercó su mentón al de Lily hasta quedar casi pegados, sólo para mirarle a los ojos. Lily permaneció atónita pero él pudo escuchar que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban vertiginosamente su ritmo. Sonrió satisfecho y permaneció en silencio unos segundos para admirar aquella reacción.

-Lily, te amo a ti -estiró la frase hasta deformarla. Ella no se inmutó, aún permanecía en silencio y sus ojos verdes brillaban excitados.

-Em... Pues, genial en ese caso -el rubor apareció en sus mejillas resaltando aún más el color de sus ojos-. Pero ahora... tengo sueño, James -se incorporó de un salto y evitando la mirada del morocho, que le mirada expectante-. Que descanses -murmuró desfilando hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, que descanses tú también, Lil. Te veré mañana -le guiñó un ojo y la dejó ir. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para acapararla en los días siguientes.

La buena noticia, era que a Lily le importaba él más de lo que se había imaginado. Sonrió, nuevamente satisfecho de sí mismo.


	8. ¿Esto es amor?

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006. Y están mis personajes, además, sin los cuales la historia no tendría ni el más mínimo sentido ^^**

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que habría deseado y con una torrencial lluvia que le cancelaba todos los pocos planes que había forjado con Sirius respecto a jugar Quidditch y no dejar que Remus les atomizara con los deberes. El cielo entumecido y gris le daba un aspecto de completa soledad a las extensiones del castillo; el bosque prohibido se lucía más tenebroso que nunca y las hojas de los pinos se balanceaban peligrosamente. Sería un día crudo, sin duda. Antes de levantarse de la cama sospechó que aunque el castillo estaría más templado que los jardines, sufriría muchísimo el frío. Pero por supuesto se armó de valor y luego de vestirse bajó a reunirse con sus amigos, que ya le esperaban en las butacas junto al fuego en la Sala Común. Por supuesto, nadie se había levantado de noche, así que ninguno había tenido que descansar tanto más.

Sirius estaba sonriente y con la nariz colorada, sentado junto a Remus y riéndose de algún chiste interno que no logró descifrar.

-Ey, Cornamenta, ¿qué te parece ir a la Casa de los Gritos esta noche? -inquirió en cuanto lo vio aparecer, suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Mmm. No, creo que las cosas se me están dando bastante bien como para estropearlas con una visita nocturna -él, a diferencia de su amigo, no reprimió el bostezo.

-Oh, vamos. Dijo que no te metieras en problemas, no que no hicieras visitas nocturnas. Así que, mientras no te encuentren técnicamente no será un problema...

-Y no nos encontrarán siendo animales -apoyó Peter, con el dedo índice extendio y expresión jovial.

-No, vamos, háganme esto un poco más fácil. Es bastante difícil para mí como para que ustedes además me estén instando todo el tiempo. Oigan, anoche estuvo Evans en nuestra habitación... -murmuró con una sonrisa. La expresión de Sirius le dijo que había conseguido apartar el tema de la visita a la Casa de los Gritos por lo menos por algunas horas.

Cuando hubo terminado de contar su encuentro con Lily la noche pasada, Peter y Sirius le miraban absortos.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que no se hayan tomado en serio las palabras de Nara el día en el que te dijo que no descansaría hasta separarlos, o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? -inquirió Remus con una expresión de suspicaz muy típica en él.

-No, claro, pero tampoco... tampoco me esperé algo como eso. Vale, ahora sí estoy seguro de que está dispuesta a todo -intentó reordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Ahora que veía por primera vez una chance de estar con Lily, ¿es que tenían un enemigo? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué tan fuerte era esa enemiga sobre su relación? Pensar en ello le hacía estremecer, bien sabía él que su relación con Lily estaba a todo momento pendiendo de un hilo. Aún con se confiaban todo, claro. Sino, ¿por qué había tenido ella que cerciorarse de que no iría a Hogsmeade con él? Claro estaba que tendría que haber sabido de antemano que no iría con nadie que no fuera ella.

-No estés tan seguro. Creo que planea muchas cosas más que ésa. Aquel ha sido sólo el comienzo -aportó Remus, punzándole el ego.

-Vaya, sí que te has despertado positivo esta mañana, ¿eh Lunático? -bromeó Sirius-. No te preocupes, James, todo irá bien -hizo una pausa en la que le guiñó un ojo-. Además lo estás haciendo de maravillas -murmuró. Se sonrieron pero les interrumpió el carraspeo de Peter, que se puso de pie de un salto y salió disparado escaleras arriba. Jamás iba a dejar de asombrarle lo raro que era su amigo, pensó James entre un suspiro.

Pero notó que Remus se removía excitado en su butaca junto al fuego y dirigía la mirada hacia el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, por lo que él también dirigió sus ojos hacia ese punto, deseando con todas sus ansias encontrarse con lo que más quería ver esa mañana. Lily.

Efectivamente Jenny, Maki y Lily entraban charlando alegremente y riéndose risueñas con las mejillas coloreadas por el frío y los bordes de las capas húmedas. Las tres se detuvieron en cuanto los vieron sentados allí adentro y se dirigieron aún más risueñas hacia su encuentro.

-¡Sirius! -exclamó la pelirroja mientras su amigo le hacía un lugar en la butaca y le indicaba que se sentase sobre sus piernas. Ella, encantada, le hizo caso y le propinó un beso que dejó a los demás en una situación de lo más incómoda. Por fortuna, pronto Maki y Remus también encontraron qué hacer y salieron de la Sala Común charlando animadamente.

-James -murmuró la última que quedaba del trío mientras le sonreía. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Como siempre, las palabras se atoraban en la superficie de su garganta creando un nudo que creía que lo desgarraría si intentaba hablar. Carraspeó, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Era patético.

Lily se sentó en la butaca que había dejado libre Remus y miró con aprensión a su amiga y a Sirius que ahora abordaban la etapa II del reencuentro. En otras palabras, seguían besándose. Parecía que había algo de aquella situación que la intimidaba e incluso que llegara a molestarle. Pero no dijo nada, permaneció sentada y mirando a su amiga con sus ojos verde esmeralda centelleando, tan hermosos como siempre. James se preguntó si sería así para toda la vida. Si jamás, absolutamente nunca, podría acostumbrarse a su belleza. A sus rasgos marcados, maduros, a su tez clara, sus labios carnosos, sus pestañas largas y pronunciadas, las pequeñas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos por evidentes pocas horas de descanso y, lo que más le asombraba, era el conjunto de sus espectaculares ojos verdes con los tonos rojizos que emanaban sus cabellos. Quedaba en un estado de absoluto transe cada vez que la veía y se sentía patético. Más que patético, idiota, un niño de primero.

Mientras se le inflaba el pecho de vergüenza -y al mismo tiempo de placer por sentirse dichoso y poder observar aquel rostro-, suspiró y se limitó a observarse las manos con detenimiento. ¡Como si hubiera algo entretenido en ellas después de contemplarla a Lily!

La tensión que emanaba la situación era cada vez más notoria y era tan molesta que rayaba en lo isoportable. James se preguntó cuánto tiempo más encontraría de excusa el observarse las manos y ella en mirar a sus amigos. Sabía que el momento de hablarle tendría que llegar, solo que no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Había algo que estaba clarísimo, no podía seguir comportándose de un modo tan infantil. En cuanto comprendió que pensar lo que estaba pensando era por completo infantil y lo más absurdo que había hecho, se avergonzó aún más y pensó que quizás nunca más recuperaría la voz. Simplemente no podía ser que se comportara de tal forma cuando la tenía tan cerca. A veces hasta llegaba a soltarse al punto de actuar seductor, o bromista, pero ahora -cuando parecía que estaba por tenerla al fin- las emociones eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había imaginado jamás.

-Yo... ya regreso -inquirió, poniéndose de pie y reprochándose por ser tan cobarde. Su voz sonó débil y terminó por quebrarse al final de la frase en cuanto se encontró con los verdes ojos de Lily llenos de decepción. Tendría que disculparle, pero esta vez necesitaba tiempo a solas para aclarase las ideas. Tendría que ponerse en marcha de una vez por todas y dejar la niñez para otros momentos. ¡Estaba echando todo a perder, por supuesto!

Caminó con paso firme hasta el agujero que lo guiaba fuera de la Sala Común y lo atravesó, sin saber adónde dirigirse ni en qué pensar. Dejaba que sus pasos le condujeran, quizás terminaran llevándole a algún lugar interesante, de esos en los que te encuentras de repente y piensas: ¡claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Dudaba que hubiera algo que se le estuviera pasando por alto esa vez. Tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa, lo único que debía hacer era organizarlas y comenzar a jugarlas. Era obvio que Lily estaba loca por él. Bueno, quizás no loca pero sí muy interesada. Bueno, ¿hasta qué punto en realidad sabía él si estaba interesada o no? Suspiró. Había encontrado la fuga de emociones. Era como un escape de gas. Así es, como una tubería Muggle pinchada por la cual el gas comenzaba a fluir y era muy difícil detenerlo. ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Si él no tenía ni idea de tuberías Muggles. Tampoco de sentimientos, ¿verdad? Esta era la primera vez.

Volvió a suspirar, había encontrado lo que le hacía dudar tanto de sí al estar junto a Lily. ¿Es que ella estaba realmente interesada en él? ¿Había creado las cuatro pruebas solo por lástima y querer sacárselo de encima? Claro, ella jamás hubiera pensado que él fuera capaz de superarlas. Eso cuajaba en varios sentidos, se dijo. Ahora explicaba por qué al principio de todo este embrollo antes del castigo de Pociones le había dicho que no. Ella no quería darle una oportunidad: se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Y eso no era una oportunidad, era hacer todo lo posible para que fallara. ¿Pero entonces por qué se había sentido tan decepcionada cuando pensó que Nara saldría con él? No, no era decepción. Era parte del plan. En realidad, seguro Lily pensaba que le diría que sí, conociéndolo un Don Juan como lo era -o como lo había sido-. Y claro, si le decía que saldría con Nara tenía una oportunidad de dejarlo más rápido, asustada como estaba al ver que había pasado ya dos pruebas. Claro que sí, eso explicaba las no recompensas.

Furioso como estaba, soltó una sarta de improperios cuando alguien le golpeó al pasar por un pasillo al cual no se recordaba yendo.

Se sobresaltó al enfocar la imagen de dónde estaba y a quién había empujado. Una muchacha preciosa, de tez pálida, ojos azul noche y cabellos tan oscuros como los de Sirius, le miraba con los ojazos abiertos de par en par y aguados en lágrimas. Había estado llorando.

-¡Nara! -exclamó en cuanto le reconoció. Por adentro tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al pensar lo guapa que estaba. "Ni se le acerca a la belleza de Lily" se afirmó. Pero un agujero se abrió en el pecho y le quemó: ¿qué tan seguro estaba de Lily?

-¡James, cuánto lo siento! -dijo ella de todo corazón-. Es que venía pensando y.. y... -hipó-. Disculpa, no te he visto venir.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió él, picado por la curiosidad.

-Nada, es sólo que... Justamente era contigo con quien quería hablar -James esperó, ahora más curioso que antes pero sin mover un solo pie del lugar donde se hallaba: anclado al piso de piedra fría-. En un lugar más privado, si no te importa.

-Anda, no hay nadie aquí y de hecho... Em, estaba apurado -mintió. Algún recodo de su mente que aún le era fiel a Lily le indicó que no se metiera en ningún lugar más privado con Nara. No si no quería problemas, por supuesto. El agujero punzante de su pecho le recriminó que quizás lo que estaba buscando eran problemas, y sacarse de encima a la Lily que le hacía dudar de él mismo.

-Humm. Vale -hizo una pausa de dos segundos que pareció durar una eternidad-. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade con Lily, cierto?

-Sí, así es -inquirió él-. Bueno, supongo -el agujero de su pecho seguía punzante y ofendido.

-¿Supones? -preguntó ella suspicaz.

-Sí, supongo. Pero no voy a darte explicaciones de nada, así que si quieres algo en concreto ve al grano, Nara, por favor -saltó a la defendida como cada vez que alguien intentaba meterse en sus asuntos, eso no había cambiado en él.

-¡Por favor, James! ¿No ves que estoy desesperada? Además, te mereces a alguien mejor que Lily -sus ojos azules seguían aguados y James podía ver en ellos aproximarse un aguacero.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien como tú? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Vaya, me encantaría. Pero no precisamente alguien como yo -se acercó a él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, un gesto que él había hecho anteriormente con Lily. Se estremeció por la cercanía de esta muchacha-. ¿No te das cuenta que lo que quiero es lo mejor para ti? Si eso fuera estar conmigo, cuánto mejor. Pero no es eso a lo que apunto. Sé que Lily no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, que no te merece, y nada me apenaría más que verte infeliz a ti, James. Tú eres todo para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para ti -su tacto cálido y su respiración agitada debido a las convulsiones del llanto eran asombrosamente maravillosas, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar exactamente que Lily no es para mí, que no me merece? -preguntó, ansioso por encontrar respuestas que rellenaran ese agujero que se había abierto en él por primera vez y que creía conocer su significado: era amor. ¿Estaba sufriendo por amor por primera vez en su vida?

Seis años de rechazo seguidos no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, y la sonrisa maliciosa de Nara le aseguraba respuestas: ¡lo que necesitaba! ¿Estaba haciendo mal al escucharla?


	9. La traición del Agujero del Dolor

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006. Y están mis personajes, además, sin los cuales la historia no tendría ni el más mínimo sentido ^^**

-He estado hablando hablando con Lily la otra noche, y me ha dicho unas cuantas cosas muy interesantes que creo que es injusto que no sepas, sobre todo siendo que estás entregándote de semejante manera a ella -hizo una pausa en la que le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. James intentó no mirarle, conteniendo el remordimiento que sentía por creerle como le estaba creyendo-. Si no te importa, preferiría un sitio mucho más privado para conversar esto.

-Te he dicho que todo lo que tengas para decirme puede ser aquí -inquirió él, firme en su decisión de no permanecer a solas con Nara. Pero ella hizo pucheros, evidenciando que no pensaba dejarlo salirse con la suya.

-Vamos, James, aquí podría escucharnos cualquiera. Además, no está bien lo que estoy por hacer. Lily fue mi amiga -sus ojos se entristecieron (quizás más de lo debido, rayando un poco en la sobreactuación)-. Así que no creo que sea prudente dejar que cualquiera escuche nuestra conversación. Recuerda, voy a decirte cosas que Lily me dijo sobre ti que te dejarán con la sangre helada. Yo que tú no me tomaría el riesgo de ser escuchado por cualquiera -a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que le había vencido.

-Vale -murmuró y asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza-. ¿Qué significa para ti un sitio más privado? -preguntó desganado mientras se ponía en marcha y la sentía siguiéndole el paso a trompicones.

-Em, ¿conoces la Sala Multipropósito? -preguntó ella dubitativa.

-Por supuesto -inquirió él, previendo que nada bueno podría esperar de una escena que encerrara la Sala Multripopósito, Nara y él mismo. Intentó acompasar su respiración agitada por el mal presentimiento y se convenció de que nada podría ir mal. Solamente iban a hablar, ¿no?

-Pues vamos allí, entonces -dijo ella tomándole una mano y tirando de él. James se zafó del tacto, le hacía sentirse mucho más incómodo aún que el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Luego del paseo sin destino que había dado mientras sus cavilaciones no le dejaban tiempo para la coherencia, no se había fijado dónde se encontraba, pero supuso que había dado con el piso donde se hallaba la Sala Multipropósito, porque Nara desvió su paso de las escaleras de piedra que tenían a algunos metros y, en cambio, dio un rodeo por una esquina hasta hallarse frente a la estatua de Bernabás el Chiflado que tan bien conocía él.

-Quieto -ordenó ella mientras lo dejaba plantado y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el pasillo recorriendo siempre el mismo trecho de pared aparentemente vacía. No le gustaba su tono en absoluto, y mucho menos aún la expresión de satisfacción que se dejaba ver en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo que quería encontrarse en la Sala Multipropósito.

Intentó no darle muchas vueltas al asunto o acabaría loco de la desesperación ante una mente tan recargada de dudas y miedos. Ya había cedido a escuchar a Nara, así que se convenció de que hacía bien y se deshizo de todos los miedos: nada malo podría esperarle de todo aquello. Nada.

Contuvo un resoplido en cuanto una enorme puerta de madera se materializó de la nada. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, es que no la había estado esperando.

Nara no esperó a que James dijera nada y abrió de un tirón la puerta antes invisible y se introdujo en la habitación con una sonrisa. En cuanto el morocho estuvo adentro tuvo que contener un jadeo para no mostrarse maleducado. La Sala Multripopósito que muchas veces antes había vislumbrado como un escondite o lugares para fabricar cosas ilegales como el Mapa del Merodeador, era nada más y nada menos que un dormitorio. Un sencillo dormitorio.

La luz era ténue y había una chisporroteante chimenea que formaba un ambiente cálido, haciéndolo sentir mucho más acogedor que los pasillos fríos de piedra del castillo. Una cama adoselada de dos plazas y cortinas rojo furioso se hallaba frente a la chimenea, imponente. En el extremo sur de la habitación había una pequeña mesita de color caoba con dos sillas a juego y un par de copas con una sustancia que en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca como para descifrar su color, comprendió que era cerveza de manteca.

Con deliberada firmeza se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesita, sin darle tiempo a decidir ella dónde sentarse por miedo a que eligiera la cama. No entendía en que parte de "hablaremos sobre Lily" entraba en acción aquel espectacular lecho matrimonial.

-Toma, si quieres -ofreció ella con una sonrisa. Ahora las lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo y los ojos azules le brillaban de excitación. Él asintió y bebió un sorbo de la cerveza que le reconfortó cada partícula de su cuerpo-. Bueno, creo que ahora sí estamos en condiciones de hablar sobre Lily -inquirió también ella tomando su copa.

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio en la habitación y James sintió una punzada incómoda en el estómago. El agujero había desaparecido esta vez y se sentía avergonzado. Si Lily llegara a enterarse dónde estaba... Pero sacudió la cabeza y aclaró sus ideas: venía a buscar información sobre Lily.

El silencio fue interrumpido por las atolondradas palabras de la morocha al hablar, que llenaron la habitación de ansiedad.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido James? -inquirió Sirius con las cejas tan levantadas que casi se perdían en su espeso cabello.

-Ni idea -contestó Remus pensativo.

Aunque los dos parecían darle más importancia de lo debido a la desaparición de James, ambos tenían en sus rostros tímidas sonrisas que delataban la anterior presencia de Maki y Jenny.

-Venga, en serio lo digo, no es sólo para fastidiar a James, ¿por qué no vamos a la Casa de los Gritos? -asaltó Sirius, retomando el tema por sexta vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

-No, la verdad es que no estoy interesado, lo siento Canuto -murmuró distraído Remus, mientras volvía a enfocar su atención en una redacción que escribía minuciosamente.

-¿Y tú Peter, qué opinas? -contraatacó el morocho, sin dejarse desalentar por la respuesta de su amigo.

-No lo sé -murmuró. Pero al ver la amenazante mirada de Sirius se retractó-. Bueno, en realidad, no estaría mal dar un paseo -balbuceó.

-Vale, entonces veremos qué hacer más tarde -se desperezó en su butaca y dejó escapar un bostezo-. Venga, Colagusano, vamos a maltratar a alguien por ahí, aquí adentro me aburro -instó poniéndose de pie.

Peter, obediente, se incorporó también y le siguió la pista.

-No vienes, ¿verdad Remus? -la ceja que Sirius estaba elevando en su rostro se alzaba cada vez más hasta un punto alarmante en el cual desapareció de la vista entre sus cabellos.

-No, me quedaré aquí estudiando y aprovecharé de un poco de tranquilidad -inquirió con tono mordaz pero sonriente.

Sirius dejó escapar una risita y tomando a Peter de la manga de su túnica, le obligó a traspasar el agujero del retrato a empujones.

Remus permaneció sentado mirando sin ver el libro que tenía sobre una rodilla y el pergamino arrugado y manchado de tinta que tenía en la otra, sobre la cual sostenía una chorreante pluma. En cuanto terminara el trabajo, tendría que reescribirlo. Suspiró encantado de encontrar la tranquilidad que siempre había esperado de la Sala Común. Como era de esperar jamás la había podido tener estando en compañía casi constante de James y Sirius, pero había deseado esa calma para hacer sus tareas desde el primer día en que ingresó en el castillo.

Se desperezó reacomodando las ideas en su cabeza. El relato de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era pan comido, pero por alguna razón se había trabado en la tercera parte y allí se había quedado: completamente estancado. Reflexionó buscando las causas de este hecho, y cómo él muy bien sabía intuyó que había algo que le preocupaba más que el trabajo, algo importante; sino, jamás había tenido problemas para concentrarse. Pero desechó esa idea también, aturdido ahora por encontrarse varado en el medio de una ausencia de ideas. Había un extraño ruido agudo que le punzaba los oídos y no le permitía concentrarse: ésa era la causa.

Mecánicamente se llevó las manos a los oídos para tapárselos, mientras dejaba caer la pluma, el pergamino y el libro de textos que causaron que tres alumnos de tercero que estaban con las cabezas juntas en un rincón le miraran, asombrados por tan repentina actitud. Remus se apuró a recoger sus cosas del piso, dándose por vencido con su redacción: la había echado a perder por completo. Sin embargo el ruido agudo seguía punzándole como una molestia tan familiar que se preguntó si no la tendría allí en todo momento.

Sonrió encantado al descifrar cuál era su problema. El silencio. Se había engañado a sí mismo durante años diciéndose que lo mejor que podría pasarle era que sus amigos se callaran, pero ahora que tenía a sus amigos dispersos, les necesitaba más que nunca. Detestaba el silencio, la tranquilidad. Sabía de sobra que tanto la mayor parte del grupo de profesores como los alumnos -al menos los de su casa-, se preguntaban cómo un chico tan tranquilo podía estar con dos revoltosos como James Potter y Sirius Black. Para ser sincero, él también se lo había preguntado durante seis años desde que les conociera. Y ahora, por primera vez, tenía la respuesta.

Él podría ser el tipo más tranquilo de Hogwarts, pero necesitaba del ruido. Necesitaba el movimiento, la acción; aunque no pasaran por él exactamente, que fueran hechos que ocurrieran paralelamente a él pero con una cercanía que si él mismo quisiera pudiera estirar la mano y alcanzarle.

Finalmente se puso de pie, pensando si habría pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus amigos salieran de la Sala Común. Iría hacia las mazmorras, adonde generalmente Sirius se dirigía cuando estaba aburrido: en busca de Severus Snape.

Por primera vez en la mañana, o quizás en muchísimos meses, Remus Lupin estaba radiante de optimismo.

-Oh, vamos, en realidad no crees que vaya a creer lo que me estás diciendo, ¿verdad Nara? -inquirió James receloso. El relato de Nara había dado en la yaga pero él no pensaba admitirlo ni en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, aquel agujero que ya se le estaba haciendo por completo odioso cada vez le punzaba más, irritándole.

Quizás esa irritación había estado todo el rato en su rostro, porque Nara no se había dejado vencer y algo en sus ojos azules le aseguraba que sabía que estaba encaminada.

-Vamos James, ¿de qué me serviría mentirte? Si tú no me quieres a mí. No importa que te separe de Lily no estarás conmigo; entonces, ¿en qué me beneficia que le dejes? -hizo una mueca a tope falsa, pero James se la creyó, por supuesto, como le había creído todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

-Seguro hay un millón de razones que un mente que no sea tan macabra como la tuya la tuya no podría descifrar, por supuesto. Y yo no pienso pasarme la tarde intentando averiguarlas. De todos modos, gracias por tu información -se incorporó de un salto dejando la copa de cerveza de manteca vacía y mirando intensamente a los ojos de la morocha, que le devolvía la mirada con rabia.

-James, tú no vas a dejarme así. Sabes, y estoy segura de ello, que Lily te dio las pruebas para que...

-... que confiaba en que no las pasaría, que me las puso por lástima porque llevo seis años pidiéndole que pase su tiempo conmigo, que en realidad es verdad que cree que tengo una cabeza gigante, que no soporta mi superioridad ni que todo el tiempo esté peleándome y metiéndome en líos... ¿Vas a repetirme toda la historia? Porque tardaste quince minutos para decirme eso -mientras hablaba Nara se incorporó también y se acercó a él, acortando a cero la distancia que había entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Lily qué piensa al respecto? No te mentirá si tiene una testigo como lo soy yo. Y tú podrás sacarte las dudas -atacó amenazándole con un dedo.

-Yo no tengo dudas.

-Oh, James, ustedes los hombres son tan predecibles -James arqueó una ceja, hastiado-. Estás loco por Lily así que jamás intentaría que le dejaras, pero eso si no te estuviera usando como está haciendo. Así que: venga, vamos a buscarle a la Sala Común y hagámosle la pregunta. ¿Piensa o no que vas a superar las pruebas? Perdón: ¿quiere o no que superes las pruebas? -dejó la última frase flotando en el aire y formándole a James un enjambre de abejas en los oídos.

Se odió a sí mismo por creerle tan ferozmente y la odió a ella por tener tanta razón en sus excusas para apartarle de Lily. ¿Es que de verdad eran los hombres tan predecibles?

Nara le tomó la mano por segunda vez en la mañana y el tacto fue eléctrico, chocante. Le encaminó hasta la puerta de la Sala y juntos traspasaron la puerta que se transformó en pared de piedra en cuanto le cerraron. James formó una mueca demente mientras pensaba que quedaría allí adentro encerrado el enigma del por qué la cama matrimonial para tremenda charla. ¿Es que Nara esperaba que las cosas terminaran en una escena apasionante entre ellos? Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que no querría tener que explicar después, pero una nueva punzada en el agujero del dolor -el nuevo apodo que le había puesto a su forma de sentir al amor- le dijo que quizás sí lo haría por despecho, si es que Lily le fallaba.

De nuevo los miedos le atormentaron como avispas mientras caminaban a toda velocidad hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¿Qué pasaba si Lily le decía lo que él más temía escuchar?

-Carpe Diem -murmuró la contraseña su compañera mientras la Dama Gorda en su vestido rosa bebé les sonreía y se apartaba.

Adentro todo estaba en calma y le sorprendió, no lo había pensado directamente pero al momento de ver la escena comprendió que alguna parte de su inconsciente había estado esperando encontrarse allí con el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Espera aquí -ordenó ella mientras pasaba a su lado como una flecha y ascendía por las escaleras hasta perderse tras una puerta que para él, siendo hombre, siempre sería un misterio. Sonrió y sonrojó al pensar en el día en que en tercer año había descubierto que los chicos no podían subir a los dormitorios de las chicas. El Agujero del Dolor se sacudió, ansioso.

Habrían pasado solamente cinco minutos, pero para James fueron horas sino días, hasta que Lily y Nara bajaron los pocos peldaños que las separaban de James; la primera iba con expresión incómoda y en el fondo de sus verdes ojos se dejaba ver un punto de rudeza. Nara, en cambio, iba exultante de satisfacción.

James se asombró también al ver a Lily sola, sin sos dos amigas flaqueándola; tampoco lo había estado esperando, simplemente fue algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué diablos sucede, James? -preguntó Lily evidentemente molesta y contrariada. Su mirada vagaba de James a Nara y de Nara a James nuevamente.

-Em... Es sólo que... -tampoco había esperado tener que ser él quien le hiciera la maldita pregunta, si es que iba al caso-. Nara me comentó algunas cosas y me pregunté si...

-Oh, vamos James -rió Nara-. Yo te he contado un par de verdades, pero no vas a decirnos que tú ya no venías dudando de antemano, ¿o sí? -James resopló incómodo.

-Cuando me planteaste las pruebas y... -su mente y sus sentidos le ahogaban pero sobreviviría, por supuesto-. Me preguntaba si...

-De prisa, James, no tengo todo el día para ti, ¿sabes? -la rabia que destilaban las palabras de Lily le impulsaron a soltar lo que tanto temía decir, fue como un detonante de explosivos.

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿De verdad quieres que pase las pruebas solamente para mejorar y estar contigo siendo mejor persona? ¿O es que simplemente esperas que falle en alguna y así poder responsabilizar a tu negativa con la oportunidad que estaría echando a perder?

Los ojos de Lily no se demostraron rabiosos como esperó, sino cargados de una profunda pena como si estuviera siendo descubierta por alguna maldad que le avergonzara. Fue tan rápido que no encontró la causa del cambio, quizás era el tenerla cerca y observarle, quizás simplemente su respiración acompasada o sus ojos verdes brillantes, o quizás nada en particular; pero de repente algo dentro suyo hizo un clic. Algo le dijo que se había fallado a él mismo, que le había fallado a Lily, que lo había echado todo a perder. Que Lily nunca le traicionaría así y esa era la verdad. Solo que, por supuesto, ¡él lo había echado todo a perder!

Había sido traicionado por el condenado Agujero del Dolor. Por el condenado amor que le estaba volviendo literalmente loco.


	10. Puntos de vista

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006. Y están mis personajes, además, sin los cuales la historia no tendría ni el más mínimo sentido ^^**

Volvía a tener los nervios a flor de piel, como cada que veía los verdes ojos de Lily, pero esta vez el terror era el sentimiento que predominaba sobre todas las emociones. Estaba seguro, qué va, completa y absolutamente seguro de que Lily no le había mentido jamás. Que Lily le quería. No lo veía en sus ojos precisamente, allí todo era un mar de contrariedad. Simplemente lo sentía. Siempre había dicho entre bromas que creía tener alguna especie de conexión con Evans, pero nunca se lo había creído del todo. En ese instante fue cuando empezó a sospechar si realmente existía esa conexión. Sí, claro que existía. ¿De qué otra forma entonces podría estar tan seguro de que Lily le quería mientras sus ojos le decían que lo que le estaba por decir no sería nada amistoso?

-James, yo... Lo siento tanto -masculló Lily blanca como la cera. Ni siquiera sus labios color carmín tenían color en ese rostro abandonado, dolorido.

Nara carraspeó interrumpiendo el momento. Era evidente por su expresión que estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad y sin embargo seguía intentando actuar. James sintió asco de sí mismo mientras el rubor coloreaba sus propias mejillas. Estaba avergonzado, ¿cómo había podido creerle una sola palabra?

-Bueno, creo que eso nos deja todo en claro -hizo una pausa tras la que intentaba esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción-. ¿No creen?

-No. No voy a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que me has dicho tú hasta escucharlas de boca de Lily -le amenazó James. Sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión asustada de Nara, que se encogió al divisar en los ojos del morocho la determinación por primera vez sin ninguna duda-. Vamos Lily, si de verdad ha sido todo mentira, ¿por qué no me lo dices de una vez? -su cambio de humor también se reflejó como sorpresa en la ansiedad de los ojos de Lily.

-Esto es... difícil -susurró ella mientras se apartaba un mechón rojizo que le impedía la vista-. No sé... no sé cómo decirlo.

-Nara, vete -le ordenó, satisfecho de tener nuevamente el control. El control, sobre todas las cosas, no solo de la situación, sino de sí mismo. Ya no era un mar de inseguridad, estaba rebosante de confianza como siempre había pasado en él.

-Vale, pero luego vas a tener que buscarme James, júralo -musitó ella defendiéndose mientras se envaraba.

-No, definitivamente no lo haré. Tú bien lo has dicho antes, no es Lily lo que impide que entre nosotros no haya nada, es simplemente que no. Tú y yo, Nara, no vamos por el mismo carril -esperaba que esa parte en especial quedara en claro.

-Eres un -comenzó la morocha, pero James le interrumpió con sequedad.

-Seré todo lo que se te ocurra, pero tú te vas... Y ya mismo -amenazó.

Nara destilaba un aura que casi era tangible entre la cómoda Sala Común -donde estaban formando tremenda escenita-, puro odio y rabia se veían en sus ojos. Pero Lily le interrumpió.

-¡James! -exclamó ofendida. Lo siento, ¿ofendida dije?

-Vamos, Lil, no vas a defenderle ahora, ¿verdad? -inquirió incrédulo e incómodo. Lo último que le faltaba era haber metido la pata en esto también. Se preguntó si alguna vez comenzaría y terminaría de hacer las cosas bien.

-No, no voy a defenderla -espetó Lily con brusquedad-. Pero sabes que no me gusta que actúes así -se envaró formando una postura autoritaria, una que le veía utilizar solamente cuando estaba rebosante de orgullo. Cuando atacaba a Quejicus, por ejemplo.

Pero él también era orgulloso, como buen Aries*, por supuesto. Así que se defendió, más por instinto que por necesidad.

-Vamos, Lily, relájate. Es Nara -puso los ojos en blanco, como evidenciando un hecho obvio-. Con ella es distinto, intenta separarnos.

-Pues para que sepas, las pruebas que te puse iban para todos, incluso si Nara estaba involucrada en todo esto -cruzó los brazos en jarras delante su cuerpo y le miró furibunda, jamás le había visto tan... insoportablemente perfecta. Era bellísima. Pero ignoró ese pensamiento como muchos otros y el orgullo volvió a encender en él una llama peligrosa. ¿Es que estaba diciendo que estando con ella jamás podría defenderla? Si seguía ella haciéndole creer semejantes cosas iba a terminar hablando sin pensar y apostaba que ninguno de los dos querría escuchar aquello. Y sin embargo... ¡Él se lo estaba jugando todo por ella! Y Lily allí, envarada e idiota (además de bellísima, por supuesto)-. No importa que sea Nara o no, es lo mismo. ¿Eres consciente de a cuántas personas trataste así? -su tono era subido y la gente en la Sala Común comenzaba a voltearse para mirarlos.

-Claro que soy consciente, ¡si yo mismo le pedí perdón a todas y cada una! Y tampoco es que quiera seguir en ese plan, pero los dos sabemos que con ella es una excepción a la regla -exclamó dolido.

-Pues yo jamás hablé de ninguna excepción de la regla, James -entonó Lily a modo teatral-. Lo siento, es evidente que me equivoqué al pensar que cambiarías de verdad.

-¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡La verdad es que no esperas que cambie! ¡Ese es el problema aquí! -ya, había empezado a hablar sin escucharse.

-Oh, claro, ahora la culpa la tengo yo. ¡Vamos, James! El que se ha puesto como un imbécil a gritarle que se fuera eres tú. Ah, ¿acaso debo recordarte que viniste a hablarme porque dudas de mí? ¡Preferiste creerle a alguien como ella! Seguro fuiste a buscarle para que te diga...

-Yo no le busqué -se defendió James encongiéndose de hombros. Era la única excusa que se le ocurría porque resultaba ser que sí había dudado de ella, así que ahora debía tragarse sus propias palabras y desear fervientemente que el maldito Agujero del Dolor se incendiara y ardiera hasta la muerte.

Vio en los ojos de Lily la rudeza, la furia en su expresión y el dolor en la forma en que mantenía su cuerpo anclado a un solo sitio: inmóvil. Le vio soltar un montón de improperios que jamás acudieron realmente a sus labios. Le vio odiarlo. Le vio el sentirse traicionada y la culpa le cubrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. Al final, él había sido el traidor. El recobeco de sí que nunca había dejado de serle fiel a Lily se expandió por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de culpa y tristeza y vio que Lily leía eso en sus propios ojos cafés. La respuesta de la chica era una ausencia que dolía mucho más que cualquier insulto. Le dolía mucho más porque sabía que se lo merecía. El silencio y los insultos.

-Apártate de mi vida, ¿quieres? -le espetó Lily con los ojos entornados y expresión amenazante-. Apártate y deja de molestarme por favor. Si alguna vez has tenido alguna oportunidad conmigo... Pues olvídalo.

Nara seguía en su sitió, tan atónita o quizás incluso más que sus dos amigos. Seguramente había estado planeando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su gran jugada maligna, pero jamás habría imaginado un desenlace tal, ninguno habría podido.

-No -musitó él, incómodo pero firme-. Quiero hablar contigo. Hablar y hablar en serio. Vamos a un sitio donde no nos interrumpan -miró a Nara con intensidad y vio que su burbuja de felicidad se explotaba con la rapidez en la que se consume un suspiro, porque los dos sabían que Lily aceptaría. James se preguntó si Nara no necesitaría terapia Muggle después de tantos cambios de ánimo. Pensó de hecho que él mismo lo necesitaría, pero lo desechó con un suspiro al saber que lo que necesitaba era a Lily, no a algún tipo Muggle diciéndole que tenía un millón de embrollos de adolescente.

Extendió una mano hacia Lily que le miró dubitativa, pero aceptó. El tacto era cálido, cómodo. Recordó que la última mano con la que había tenido contacto había sido con la de Nara y a su mente acudió la electricidad del momento. Se imaginó que con Lily todo debía ser comodidad, calidez y tranquilidad y entonces fue cuando entendió la importancia de las pruebas. Entendió que Lily era lo que más quería por sobre todas las cosas, que no le importaba estar por completo bajo su control, manejado y manipulado, le importaba Lily; y para eso, debían importarle las pruebas. No debía cuestionarse, ni cuestionarla a Lily, debía tomárselo en serio. Suspiró apenado, pensando que quizás tendría que habérsele ocurrido todo aquello un día antes, que ahora quizás fuera demasiado tarde para darle importancia a las pruebas.

Caminaron por los pasillos fríos, vacíos y espeluznantes con parsimonia, disfrutando cada uno del tacto y relajándose. James sintió poco a poco cómo el flujo de la bronca de su compañera iba disminuyendo; y sintió también en él mismo esa comodidad que le daba la mano de Lily. Pensó que quizás si ahora un tercero le tomaba la mano sentiría lo que él había sentido al tomar la de Lily. Entonces ¿era de eso de lo que se trataba la conexión? Era algo así como que sus almas estaban perdidamente atadas, conectadas la una con la otra. Eran un imán, habían nacido uno para el otro y viceversa y se tenían, o mejor dicho se podían tener. Era en esos momentos -cuando se tenían- que la conexión daba lugar. Si estaba lejos de ella sabía que las dudas volverían quizás, y por ahí también el miedo; pero en cuanto y le veía -y mucho mejor si le podía sentir- la conexión se activava y ellos estaban lisa y llanamente uno a la deriva del otro. Eran un todo. Algo así como un LilyJames en vez de Lily y James. No había separación ni y's entre ellos.

Se preguntó si ella estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, que sintiera aquella unión y fuerza de cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Adónde vamos? -interrumpió Lily con la voz quebrada y un color carmín muy sutil en las mejillas.

-¿A la Sala Multipropósito? -era una pregunta porque era lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza luego de haber estado allí más temprano con Nara. Sonrió de satisfacción al imaginarse ocupando aquella cama matrimonial con Lily y la cara de decepción que demostraría Nara si les veía. Se prometió hacer un boceto o algo por el estilo en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

-Vale -asintió Lily y se encaminó por el primer tramo de escaleras que tuvieron cerca.

En cuanto la puerta de madera forjada reapareció por segunda vez en el día para James, él volvió a sobresaltarse. Era tal el transe en el que se hallaba por el tacto de su compañera que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado o de que traspasaban el mismo trecho de pared tres veces.

La Sala que apareció frente a sus ojos no tenía ningún parecido a la que había hecho aparecer Nara y eso le demostró la inocencia de Lily, aunque no necesitara pruebas. El espacio era circular y pequeño, donde sólo habían una chimenea de piedra y un sillón escarlata gastado. James se dirigió hacia el sillón tirando de la mano de Lily para no separarla de sí ni un segundo.

En cuanto se sentaron Lily intentó deshacer el contacto, pero James le aferró la mano con fuerza y le sonrió para instarle a hablar.

-Quiero me digas todo desde el principio -se explicó.

Lily carraspeó y se removió ansiosa y angustiada en su parte del sillón, pero empezó a hablar. James hizo un esfuerzo para seguirle, pues sus palabras sonaban atolondradas y se atropellaban unas con otras.

-Bueno, pues, como sabrás si quieres conocer la historia desde el principio, empieza cuando tuvimos once años y no hace dos días desde que te planté las pruebas -ella no continuó, quizás pensando que James iba a reclamarle algo; pero él le sorprendió con un silencio amable y alentador, así que no le quedó más opción que seguir hablando-. Nunca me gustaste en realidad -el rostro del muchacho se descompuso y ahora fue él quien quiso deshacer el tacto, pero Lily le aferró con fuerza ruborizándose y se explicó:- Me refiero a que nunca me gustaste al principio, en cuanto te conocí en el Expresso de Hogwarts -¿eso significaba que ahora sí?-. Y tampoco con el pasar de los días, ni de los meses. Me parecías aborrecible -sonrió recordando algo del pasado-. Digamos que Sev siempre fue mi único contacto con el Mundo Mágico ya que, bueno, tú sabes, mis padres son Muggles. Mis padres y mi hermana -inspiró hondo-. Supe desde el principio que había algo que iba mal en el hecho de que le tuviera tanto apego a los Slytherin. Bueno, en realidad no desde el principio, pero sí desde que empecé a conocer un poco más sobre vosotros los Magos (quizás ahora debería incluirme) y que mis amigas siempre me dijeron que tenía algo de macabro -volvió a sonreír con nostalgia-. Nunca quise creerlo, por supuesto. ¿Cómo un chico que tanto me había ayudado mientras fuimos más chicos podría ser... macabro? Pero por supuesto todo me está quedando claro ahora que es obvio que Sev eligió su lealtad -hizo una pausa en la que miró a un punto muerto del sofá con odio profundo-. Pero la historia de Severus y yo no es de la que venimos a hablar, sino de ti y de mí.

Te decía que te aborrecí desde un principio por lo superficial y por tu forma de tratar a Sev, mi único primer amigo. Seguí aborreciéndote en cuanto mis amigas (en especial Nara) no paraban de llamarte guapo, precioso, atento y un millón de mentiras más -se envaró por la presión del relato-. En cierto punto me molestaba que no vieran lo que eras en verdad. Alguien que solo disfrutaba de tratar mal a los demás para valerce por alguien importante. Tú no eres importante por tratar mal a la gente, y mucho menos por hacer hechizos que están de moda para colgar a la gente de un tobillo -le espetó-. Pero con el pasar del tiempo hubo una parte de mí (el odio, quizás) que empezó a tirarme para el otro lado.

Hizo una pausa en la que se acomodó con ansiedad con mechón del cabello que le caía sobre la cara y no le permitía una completa visión de su alrededor; aunque no miraba a James a los ojos recorría con los suyos cada una de sus expresiones, intentando descifrar si le hería o le hacía reír. Pero a los ojos, no.

-Cuando digo que empecé a tirarme para el otro lado me refiero claramente a que comenzaste a atraerme. No sé qué fue precisamente, pero creo que el conjunto de defectos que tienes. Me revienta que te regodees de lo bien que juegas al Quidditch, tu perseverancia respecto a "no recibiré un no por parte de Evans" -la imitación de la voz de James fue muy pobre y le quitó una sonrisa al morocho que no quiso interrumpirle-, que te hagas el superficial, el yo lo sé todo y por sobre todas las cosas, me saca de quicio que creas que eres más fuerte que los demás cuando tienes a Black pegado a los talones. Pero todo eso empezó a fascinarme, y me pregunté si habría algo más detrás de esa máscara que sé que no eres tú, de eso que aparentas ser para hacerte popular y querido por gente que ni siquiera conoces. Enconces fue cuando me empecé a plantear que quizás hubiera llegado el punto de darte una oportunidad.

Cuando hablo de oportunidad me refiero a darte un sí en vez de un no, por primera vez. No a mucho más que eso. Pero entonces me lo preguntaste de nuevo esa noche de camino al castigo y yo... dudé. No sé si fue de ti o de mí misma de quién dudé. Pensé que podría contigo, pero tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Entonces fue cuando, nuevamente, te dije que no. Pero me lo quedé pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que lo que me molestaba no eras tú, tú me fascinas -le sonrió-. Me molestaba tener que pensar en un futuro contigo siendo de esta forma. Arrogante, superficial, orgulloso, tan tercamente perseverante y cobarde. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió que quizás si pudiera cambiarte... Existiría una posibilidad en la que tú y yo entremos en una misma escena -carraspeó nerviosa ante tremenda declaración, pero continuó impasible:

No voy a negarte que me sorprendió a tope tu soberna determinación a cumplir todas y cada una de las pruebas. Pensé que no querrías cambiar por mí, algo que Jenny me ha advertido desde el principio. Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo, que si de verdad me querías cambiarías. Jenny se rió de mí y me preguntó si de verdad me pensaba que tú serías "para toda la vida" y le dije que... ¿de qué te ríes James? -inquirió molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento; es que Sirius y yo hemos tenido la misma conversación y le prometí que sería el padrino de la boda -continuó riéndose mientras veía sonrojarse a Lily-. Pero perdona, continúa -se calmó y le miró a los ojos, siendo correspondido a la mirada por primera vez.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que estaba decidida a que si cumplías las pruebas y cambiabas por mí, esto -señaló la escasa distancia que les separaba- daría algún fruto. Pues parece que me equivoqué, en todo caso, porque tú has echado todo a perder, ¡por supuesto! -¿cuántas veces había escuchado en su propia conciencia decirse eso mismo?

-Vamos, Lil, tienes que entenderme. Luego de seis años de negativas me vienes en plan de perdonarme todo con solamente tres pruebas. ¿Quieres que no desconfíe ni un poco? Pensé que nosotros los hombres éramos predecibles, y que tú más que nadie me conocías -hizo una pausa reflexionando-. En realidad, tú misma lo has dicho recién: no soy quien aparento ser. No soy arrogante, ni superficial, bueno, orgulloso sí, pero tampoco soy cobarde ni tan perseverante. En cuanto a que no soy cobarde, pues aquí me tienes, que cambiaría todo lo que soy y lo que tengo por estar contigo, y que ya no se me ocurren más formas de humillarme para poder decirte que te quiero. Que te quiero de verdad. No soy superficial porque no es sólo lo que se ve de ti lo que me gusta. Te quiero. Y te quiero de verdad. No soy tan perseverante porque aquí me tuviste hoy, dudando de ti cuando de quién dudaba en realidad era de mí, por no saber si me querías como yo te quiero de verdad. Y que por si no te lo he dicho ya, te quiero: y te quiero de verdad.

Lily le miró estupefacta. Las manos le temblaban y hasta James pudo sentir el latido de su corazón que traqueteaba con furia, como si le hubiesen dado cuerda de repente.

James no esperó a recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba lo veía nuevamente en sus ojos y lo sentía en la conexión que aún no se había desecho entre ellos. Le sonrió y entre intrigado y divertido se le acercó cauteloso. Espero a escasos centímetros de su rostro, deseando no encontrarse con una negativa o algo que se le pareciera. Cuando el tiempo no dejaba de pasar y la distancia que había entre ambos rostros era sumamente escasa, el corazón de James también comenzó a latir furioso, recargado de pasión y el deseo de sentir los labios de Lily sobre los suyos otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el que inició aquel beso, pero ambos sabían que no lo terminarían.

_*27 de Marzo de 1960 - 31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Que no se acaba aquí, siento decepcionaros! Y que cuidado con el próximo cap a los menores, que se viene un poco más subido de tono... Disfrutad, que me ha quitado todas y cada una de mis neuronas! Y dejad comentarios, por favor ¬ _


	11. La Atestada Sala Multipropósito

No se le había pasado por la cabeza, desde el instante en que comenzó a besarle, que existiría algo capaz de arruinar el momento. Todo entre ellos era mágico. James no podía evitar regodearse en su fuero interno por el sabor de los labios de Lily, que le besaba apasionada y sin dejar de lado la dulzura. La textura de su cabello rojizo entre los dedos de su mano que le aferraba la nuca en el afán de no dejarle ir -a pesar de que su compañera no mostrara deseos de irse-, era suave, sedoso y escurridizo. Era algo parecido a dejar escurrir el arena blanca de una playa entre las manos, porque le sentía cada cabello puro y con una oleada de placer que le embriagaba cada parte de su cuerpo; además del frío, que por el invierno era bastante baja su temperatura.

Había imaginado ¿cuántas veces? ese momento. ¿Mil? ¿Un millón? ¿Ciento ochenta y cuatro millones de veces? ¿Más aún? Había pasado todos y cada uno de sus veranos pensando en tenerle de aquella forma, pero jamás se lo había visto venir; y ahora que pasaba... Un cosquilleo excitante no le dejaba en paz el estómago y estaba empezando a irritarle. Jamás había pensado que besar a Lily llegara a ser algo tan complicado. No, no es que ella lo hiciera complicado, es que su cuerpo y su mente -acostumbrados al rechazo- parecían percibir todos y cada uno de los movimientos con una miel exasperante. Estaba tan acalorado que podría calentar él solo todo el ambiente de aquella habitación, y eso hacía complicado el beso en el punto de hacerlo bastante vergonzoso.

Habían llegado al momento -y quizás ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quién había sido el que condujo la situación hasta allí- en el cual la distancia nula que les separaba era un abismo. Apretaban un cuerpo contra otro con tal frenesí que parecían estar por largarse a correr. Y, sin duda, James pensó que en ese momento podría darle cincuenta vueltas al bosque prohibido sin ningún inconveniente; aunque correr no fuera precisamente lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Las manos de Lily rebuscaban ansiosas entre la espalda de James, recubierta por la gruesa capa de invierno del colegio que era maldecida por el fuero interno del morocho. Le recorría la columna una y otra vez sin cesar, intentando memorizar cada vuelta y recoveco con precisión exacta. James, en cambio, más llevado por el deseo irracional que la dulzura, le apretaba con más fuerza de la debida contra su cuerpo en el intento de dejar en claro que no le quería ni un centímetro lejos.

¿Cómo había pasado un momento tan romántico a uno tan... encendido? James no intentó buscarle respuesta, y fue ahí cuando la respuesta le buscó a él y le enseñó la parte de la situación que sería capaz de arruinar el momento. Bueno, quizás no fuere arruinar la palabra exacta, porque él no sabía hasta qué punto Lily estaría dispuesta, pero que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada de aquellas... pues de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Mientras ella le besaba y acariciaba frenéticamente pero sin pasar el límite, la imaginación de James iba tres pies más allá, donde no quedaba ya ropa. Intentó centrarse en la calma cinco veces seguidas, pero desistió al sentir -o quizás siempre lo había sabido- que la imaginación no se detendría, que iría en aumento si él no detenía lo que estaban haciendo. Pero era incapaz; absoluta y completamente incapaz. Sus manos parecían conocer el camino en el cuerpo de Lily como si le hubieran tenido siempre y pronto hubo confundido la realidad con la imaginación, preguntándose en qué punto se había adentrado tanto de más. Pero Lily le seguía y eso le animaba más que nada.

Recostó con cuidado su cuerpo contra uno de los lados del sofá -que por suerte era bastante amplio en anchura- sin dejar de besarle y ella hizo lo mismo, con la respiración tan agitada que casi se había convertido en jadeo puro. Entrelazó una de sus manos alrededor de la de Lily, en un gesto inconsciente de demostrarle que no iría más allá de lo que ella no quisiera, que cuando quisiera parar: pues pararían. Así tuviera que salir corriendo para no tirársele encima, pararían. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le soltó el cuello y comenzó a trazar una línea irregular, a causa de los temblores de su pulso, por su clavícula, bajando cada vez más hasta desabrochar los primeros botones de su túnica.*

Le sintió removerse incómoda y una oleada de culpabilidad le invadió, así que dejó aquella tarea para después, cuando la excitación le hubiera sobrepasado de nuevo y no le quedara otra opción que retomar aquel camino porque todo lo demás fuera un borrón irracional. Acarició todas y cada una de las vueltas de su cintura por arriba del tacto incómodo de la túnica invernal, y se aprendió todas las expresiones de su rostro con las yemas de sus propios dedos. Mientras le acariciaba no podía dejar de pensar cuánto le fascinaba. Quizás le hubiera fascinado un poco más si ella hubiera tomado los mismos caminos que él respecto a eso de acariciarle, pero Lily tenía el brazo libre colgando a un costado: tenso por la ansiedad y quizás un poco mezclado con el miedo. No le importó; seguro para ella eso estaba siendo tres veces más difícil que para él, que solo seguía los instintos.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acordaba de una vez que Sirius le había comentado respecto al brollo que se hacían las jóvenes brujas con la virginidad. Para ellos, el único problema que acarreaba aquella experiencia era el miedo a hacer las cosas mal. Fue el miedo a hacerle sentir incómoda lo que hizo que dejara de sonreír y se centrara nuevamente en su objetivo: Lily.

Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo pero ahora con una lentitud que no entendía que proveniera de sus propias manos, porque su corazón latía a un ritmo irrefrenable. Quizás era que su mente esperaba que ella tomara alguna iniciativa, quizás no. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría estar allí acariciándole, y supo que la respuesta era una eternidad. No importaba la virginidad y las imaginaciones mientras le tuviera así, para él. Intentó imaginarse un mundo sin Lily, uno que le diera espacio a él como persona de verdad sin ella y no lo encontró. Allí fue cuando entendió qué tan atado estaba sentimentalmente a Lily Evans, y la respuesta fue tan fuerte que le hizo daño. Muchísimo; no, lo siento: muchísimo más aún que muchísimo. Quizás directamente había nacido sólo para conocerle y pasar la vida con ella. Mientras le besaba, ahora con más pasión aún por el hilo de sus pensamientos, se hizo una promesa que le costaba creer que podría cumplir, pero promesa al fin. Él no viviría sin ella, Lily era ahora su vida y el día en que ella muriese, pues ese sería también ese su final.

Para su sorpresa Lily cambió el rumbo de las cosas y le distrajo de toda cavilación posible, por lo que un momento de sentimientos tan profundos como el de recién, había quedado aplacado en lo que tarda en consumirse un respiro. Se volteó sobre sí y posicionó a James sobre su cuerpo, lo cual le facilitaba a él mucho las cosas; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por dentro le festejó el cambio de posiciones.

Cortó el beso por un instante solo para mirarle. Le acarició los pómulos enmarcados por el color carmín, el mentón, la curva fina de su nariz, sus carnosos labios y miró con intensidad sus verdes ojos antes de preguntarle lo que haría que después de la respuesta no hubiera vuelta atrás. Sería una, u otra cosa; nada de terceras opciones.

-¿Estás segura? -inquirió en un susurro, asombrado por lo atrayente de su propia voz sobreexcitada.

Ella dudó, le vio la duda en los ojos y por un momento estuvo casi seguro de que lo mejor sería cortar todo allí, pero ella le evitó la mirada y volvió a besarle; esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. Le separó de sí y le miró expectante.

-Sabes que no continuaré si no me dices que estás de acuerdo. Y si continúo... pues a partir de este momento si continúo no voy a detenerme, lo prometo -le sonrió avergonzado, pero lo único que le parecía bueno en ese momento era decirle pura y exclusivamente la verdad.

-James yo... no estoy segura pero... -ahora sí le miró y los ojos le refulgían, sin contar el color furioso de sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos que no se cerraban ni al hablar. Si él se había sentido avergonzado en algún momento... pues era hora de deshacerse de esa vergüenza, porque era evidente que los dos iban por el mismo camino-. Bueno, sí, en realidad... sí, supongo que estoy segura.

-Y... ¿lista? Yo sé que estas cosas suelen confundirles mucho más a ustedes que a nosotros, así que...

-¿Cuánto sabes? -le preguntó, semi incorporándose. En cuanto le enfocó la visión notó que la excitación había dado paso a la curiosidad en esta ocasión.

-No, no mucho, por supuesto. Qué va, no sé nada -rectificó abochornado-. Soy tan virgen como tú... supongo -agregó. Por primera vez se preguntó realmente si Lily habría estado con otro chico. ¿Y si ella no se sentía tan única de él como él de ella? Desechó esta idea en cuanto recordó que se había prometido no desconfiar más de ella y no dar las cosas sobresentado.

La carcajada estridente de Lily le sorprendió pero no se contagió como hubiera pasado en otra ocasión. ¿Qué significaba que se riera? ¿Es que acaso se reía de él? Quizás fue que ella leyó la expresión ofuscada de su rostro, porque cesó de reír en seco y le miró por primera vez con ojos seductores.

-Hazme el favor de dejar de hablar James, pues claro que soy virgen, ¡qué creías! Venga, que todavía no he terminado de besarte -le desprendió la túnica de un solo saque dejando su pecho de deportista al descubierto y le sonrió elevando una ceja, una expresión que James prometió grabarse a fuego en la mente. Valía la pena conocerle tan solo para ver aquella expresión alguna vez.

Retomaron los besos con más frenesí que antes, pero esta vez también seguros de sí mismos, lo que desencadenaba en que se adentraran más aún. La túnica de James ya era un caso aparte, había ido a parar al otro lado del sillón de donde no reaparecería jamás, o quizás no por un buen rato. Ahora era el turno de Lily, que estando ella abajo y contra el sillón, fue más difícil la tarea. James se las arregló para deshacerse de cada uno de los botones de un saque, impaciente para desabotonarlos uno por uno. Sintió mientras se la quitaba una oleada de calor y satisfacción tanto más fuerte que preguntó si su corazón resistiría; en algún punto todavía estaba esperando el momento en el que se detuviera, no comprendía cómo había aguantado aquellos latidos tan desenfrenados.

El momento en que le quitó la túnica fue excitante, le vio sonrojada, con ojos histéricos y ansiosos, expectante. Ahora sus manos no colgaban inertes sobre los costados, sino que le recorrían con afán, pidiéndole que él tampoco se detuviera. Le besó una mejilla y luego la otra, separando solo por tercera vez su boca de la de Lily, y luego desendió con cuidado por su cuello, deteniéndose en ese punto sólo para observarle la expresión y constatarse de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

En cuanto le miró se avergonzó, lo sentía como un momento privado para ella y pensó que tampoco le gustaría que Lily le mirara disfrutar, en cierto punto algo de la vergüenza compartían. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus carnosos labios se separaban inconscientemente dejando entrever unos dientes blancos y perfectos. No supo por qué aquella imagen le excitó tanto, pero desde ese punto no pudo dejar de besarle el cuello y tampoco pudo evitar cuando sus instintos le impulsaron a descender por su pecho. Le acarició el torso desnudo con cuidado, sintiéndola frágil y suave contra sus dedos hirviendo; le sentía como a una muñeca de porcelana, a punto de romperla.

Hubo un punto en el cual algo dentro de sí le dijo que no resistiría más, que el momento de hacer a Lily suya para siempre había llegado. No lo pensó, no reaccionó, simplemente lo sintió. Le miró con intensidad y fue ese en el momento en que ambas respiraciones se cortaron por la sorpresa: escucharon cómo alguien abría la puerta y dos risas de diferentes sexos les interrumpían.

James estaba horrorizado y paralizado: ¿cómo era posible que alguien hubiera roto el hechizo de la Sala Multipropósito? Cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos, agarratodos, inmovilizados por el horror. Su parte instintiva le ordenó quedarse quieto, proteger a Lily de las miradas de los desconocidos por sobre todas las cosas, así que le acunó entre su pecho mientras sentía el jadeo aprensivo de Lily entre sus brazos. Miró de soslayo a Lily solo para notar que estaba en el mismo grado de parálisis: seguramente si le hubiera pedido que se vistiera, se hubiera quedado igual de petrificada que él, sin siquiera pestañear.

El miedo le invadió en cuanto las dos figuras -que al parecer aún no habían notado que la Sala estuviera ocupada de antemano- quedaron alumbradas por la única luz que destilaba el fuego de la chimenea casi consumido. Pensó que jamás recuperaría la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Sirius miró de reojo por décima vez las mesas que le rodeaban y en especial la suya, bañada en color escarlata, buscando a su amigo. Apartó el tenedor repentintimanete comprendiendo, aunque quizás también fuere por lo hastiado de comida que estaba.

-Oigan, Evans tampoco está -murmuró con una media sonrisa a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Remus levantando la vista de sus patatas asadas y mirando desconcertado a su alrededor.

-¡Es verdad! Están Maki, Jenny... y la otra, la morocha, ¿cómo se llama? -inquirió Peter con ansiedad, para luego engullir una cantidad asombrosa de puré de calabaza.

-Nara -contestó Remus-. Canuto... ¿no crees que de verdad estén juntos, o sí? -preguntó dubitativo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde más va a estar? ¡El jamás se pierde el almuerzo! -contestó agobiado mientras miraba detalladamente el rostro de Nara, la morocha que comía sola y apartada en una de los extremos-. Además... miren la cara de Nara, parece que se hubiera muerto su lechuza... o quizás incluso algún familiar -rió entre dientes sin quitarle la mirada de encima, examinándole las manos cruzadas, el plato vacío, la expresión compugnida y los ojos enrojecidos de ¿lágrimas? ¿rabia? No sabía.

-¡Sirius! -una voz femenina y cantarina le sacó de su escrudriñamiento; una mano pálida se posó en su hombro y él se volteó sonriente: conocía esos rasgos a la perfección. Eran de la persona que últimamente más le hacía sonreír-. Oye, yo ya no voy a comer más, ¿por qué no damos un paseo? Es domingo -le sonrió dejando entrever una hilera de dientes perfectos.

-Oh, no sé si me apetezca, en realidad. Déjamelo pensarlo -le inquirió con fingida inderencia y luego de encogerse de hombros le dio la espalda.

-Venga, a mí no me vengas con tus actuaciones -le pilló Jenny.

-Vale, vale, ya me has pillado todas las jugadas, que es injusto -se quejó él, mientras se ponía de pie y le pasaba un brazo por los hombres.

-Ya -hizo una pausa en la que se safó del abrazo del morocho para voltearse y mirar a Remus sonriente-. Oye, Lupin, podrías ir a hacerle compañía a mi amiga, que la he dejado sola -propuso. Remus desvió su mirada avergonzada por la extensión de la mesa, pero se arrepintió en cuanto se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Maki, que observaba ansiosa la imagen. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos apartaron los ojos del punto de encuentro y fingieron hacer otra cosa.

-Ya, en cuanto termine con esto iré.

-Vale; y cuídale, que es un niña -su tono protector no tenía nada de broma, lo decía en serio.

-¿Qué fue eso de que es una niña? -preguntó Sirius divertido mientras andaban sin rumbo por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts; al parecer, todos los estudiantes estaban enfrascados en el almuerzo, exceptuando una pareja que quién sabría dónde encontrarles.

-Ya sabes, es la más mimada de las cuatro... Lo siento, de las tres. Es que una aún no se acostumbra a cambiar el número del grupo -hizo una mueca angustiada que le desfiguró el rostro perlado de pecas rojizas.

-Con calma, que Nara no les merecía en absoluto. Amigas como esas mejor perderlas que encontrarlas, supongo -se encogió de hombros, él jamás había tenido que separarse de un amigo.

-Es que no es tan fácil como parece. Por más que se haya portado de lo peor, estábamos acostumbradas a tenerle. Pero ya, tampoco es que me angustie tanto; ando bastante bien -le miró y le guiñó un ojo, dejándole bien en claro quién era el que le hacía ir tan bien-. Vamos, ¿vas a decirme que jamás desconfiaste de un amigo? ¿Qué hay con Peter?, parece un poco... raro -dejó en el aire la sensación de que raro no era el adjetivo que había querido emplear, pero él no preguntó más, consciente de que no le gustaría escuchar lo que tendría para decirle acerca de Peter. Él le estimaba mucho.

-No, jamás me ha pasado. Es más, creo que jamás desconfiaría de uno de mis amigos ni aunque todas las cartas me demostraran lo contrario. Y respecto a Peter... bueno, él es un poco introvertido a veces, sin contar lo fácil que se deja manipular... Pero creo que en algún punto él debe tener las ideas bien en claro, sólo que no las muestra.

-Ya -concluyó Jenny mientras se paraba en seco-. Oye Sirius, ¿sabes ganas de qué me han dado? -preguntó mientras se le acercaba despacio.

-Mmm. Quizás me haga a la idea -le susurró él, mientras le tomaba con fuerza la cintura y se inclinaba para besarle los labios con furia. Le fascinaban esos besos.

Pensó en que si seguían besándose así necesitaría acudir a algún lugar más privado, pero intentó que aquellos pensamientos no lo llevaran por un mal camino, no quería arruinar el momento.

El pasillo en el que se habían detenido estaba despejado, por lo que Sirius le puso contra la pared acorralándola y le besó con más pasión que antes, solo que ahora además recorría las curvas de su cuerpo con dedos ansiosos. Le deseaba más que a nada en momentos como aquel.

Ella detuvo el curso de las cosas cuando su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y le separó solo unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos negros con los suyos refulgiendo de un brillo excitado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado -aventuró ella tanteando terreno. Sirius le contestó con una risita entre dientes y tomó su mano tirando de ella y dirigiéndole al único lugar donde sabía que no los interrumpirían.

Subieron un único tramo de escaleras casi a las corridas, los dos ansiosos por llegar a un puerto seguro y disfrutar al fin el uno del otro. Sirius estaba que no cabía en sí de euforia, en los últimos días le había imaginado tantas veces desnuda y el sólo pensar que quizás le podría ver esta vez, le ponía el vello de la nuca de punta. Sus curvas esbeltas y el tacto de su piel suave y completa de pecas era una imagen que ahora ocupaba toda la concentración de su mente, por lo que dos veces tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos al ver que se había equivocado de pasadizo.

-Jamás habría esperado que me propusieras algo como esto -objetó Sirius aún sonriente mientras divisaba al final del pasillo la estatua de Bernabás el Chiflado y por consecuente el tramo de pared aparentemente vacía: su salvación.

-Hay muchas cosas que seguro ni te imaginas de mí -inquirió ella con suficiencia mientras le sonreía seductora.

Sirius hizo un ademán pidiendo silencio al llegar a su objetivo, por el cual pasó tres rápidas veces inentando apurar el momento. "Un lugar en el que estar a solas con Jenny", "un lugar en el que estar a solas con Jenny", "un lugar en el que estar a solas con Jenny". Una magnífica puerta de madera apareció de la nada frente a ellos, dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta.

-Venga, a ver si me cuentas de qué se tratan esas cosas que no puedo imaginar de ti -le instó mientras escuchaba estallar la estrepitosa risa de Jenny, que tiraba de la puerta para abrirla y le acompañaba con las risas.

Pensó en empezar a besarle allí mismo, pero le pareció deshonesto rechazar la coloquial cama que le esperaría, sin ninguna duda. Tiró de su pequeña mano con impaciencia, acercándose al único tramo de la habitación alumbrado por un fuego bajo y casi consumido. Perfecto, pensó, así habría menos luz aún.

No entendió por qué Jenny se detuvo cuando se detuvo y donde lo hizo, así que desorientado le miró, expectante. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y miraba con expresión horrorizada algo que para él era invisible aún; le escuchó soltar un jadeo a su lado, y tras sentir la tensión del ambiente adivinó que no estaban solos. ¿Era eso posible?

*Para serles sincera, si hay algo que me molesta de la historia de Jotacá (quizás sea lo único que me molesta ^^) es la poca explicación que da respecto a las vestimentas. Que no puedo entender que debajo de la túnica sólo esté la piel, ¿se imaginan el frío? Lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo siento... Es que no son buenas épocas para mí, mi familia y mis estudios xd. A sus órdenes ! ^^


	12. Mecanismo defensivo

**Los personajes, nombres de Harry Potter, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006**

James seguía clavado en su sitio con cada uno de sus músculos agarratodos y aunque, en cuanto divisó quiénes eran los que los habían pillado en semejante momento, sintió una oleada de alivio no pudo volver a moverse o quitar de su cuerpo el horror. Se sentía como si algún mecanismo defensivo de su cuerpo le estuviera prohibiendo el movimiento. A la mierda con el mecanismo defensivo, pensó, y tomó la túnica de Lily para taparse y taparle a ella.

Escucharon un jadeo reprovatorio de uno de los visitantes nuevos de la Sala, el femenino, el de la pelirroja... Lily correspondió al jadeo con un temblor de pánico. La primera voz en romper el hielo fue la de la pelirroja, que tanto o más aterrorizada que ellos dio un paso hacia adelante sin decidir si lo mejor era ver o dejar de ver.

-¡Lily Evans! -reprochó en un murmullo-. ¿¡Eres tú?!

En la Sala continuó el silencio, parecía que el mismo mecanismo defensivo le tenía las mandíbulas trabadas a Lily, que no había recobrado el habla.

-¡Fuera! -urgió James sin incorporarse, y mirando con ansiedad a su mejor amigo que tenía los pies clavados en el piso y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. ¿Es que no pensaba bromear, o por lo menos largarse para darles intimidad?

-Ya -murmuró Jenny y tiró de la manga de la túnica de su morocho para acelerar su paso inmóvil.

-¡Diablos! -exclamó James enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Lily, completamente avergonzado.

-James, esto es... terrible -musitó ella con voz queda.

-Venga, vistámonos rápido y larguémonos de aquí -propuso mientras se ponía de pie y fingía compostura.

-Oye, James, yo sé que no viene al caso... Pero te ves realmente sexy con mi túnica -rió entre dientes y le observó. Aún tenía las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos verdes le refulgían con la poca luz de la habitación.

Desvió la mirada de su rostro, molesto realmente por primera vez desde la aparición de su amigo. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de hacerla suya a Lily Evans? Le molestó no conocer la respuesta, o quizás conocerla y saber que había fracasado. ¿Cuánto le costaría crear el ámbito para que hubiera una segunda vez, una nueva oportunidad?

Se quitó de un saque la túnica equivocada que le quedaba corta de mangas y de largo y apretada en el pecho y se le lanzó a Lily con un movimiento único y se volvió para tomar la suya y comenzar a vestirse. No importaba en realidad que se pusiera el calcetín en el pie correcto o el zapato en el pie correcto, importaba más que nada salir de allí a dar explicaciones antes de permanecer en privado con Lily y no contenerse nuevamente. Esperó que ese sentimiento no durara mucho tiempo más, le disgustaría descubrir de repente el no poder pasar tiempo a solas con su destino solo por miedo a tirársele encima.

-Venga, date prisa Lil -le apuró mientras, ya vestido, le estiraba una mano para tomar la suya.

Lily vaciló mientras se calzaba el último zapato y se alisaba la túnica. Le vio la vacilación en los ojos y temió haber sido muy rudo. Aquel brillo carmín había desaparecido y sus ojos verdes ya no estaban excitados; en ellos, en cambio, esta vez se veían propias gotas saladas a punto de estallar.

-Oh, vamos, lo siento tanto... -exclamó él mientras se le acercaba e intentaba abrazarle. Ella se rehusó, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie sin mirarle a los ojos-. Vamos, Lily, ¡lo siento! Es sólo que...

-¿Estás molesto porque tu amiguito te interrumpió tu único objetivo? -le espetó ella irguiéndose en toda su estatura y poniendo ambos brazos en jarras-. Es eso, ¿verdad? -insistió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -le reprochó-. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lily volvió a vacilar y de repente la culpa le maltrató el semblante.

-Oh, James, lo siento, no quise decir eso... -se disculpó, relajando la postura y acercándose a él-. Es que esto fue tan... inoportuno. Y es que te veo preocupado.

-¡Y claro que estoy preocupado! Por no saber si voy a poder controlarme si sigo aquí adentro contigo a solas y por mucho más tiempo -la última frase fue solamente un murmullo pero lo suficientemente claro como para ser entendido.

Lily se sonrojó y le abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido. Después de cada expresión de placer que le había visto en los últimos minutos casi se había olvidado de lo tierna que podía llegar a ser... Suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, aflojando cada parte de su cuerpo y deshaciéndose de la tensión. Se preguntó entonces cómo era capaz Lily de hacerle sentir así. No así exactamente, sino de hacerle sentir todo con tanta intensidad y de transmitirle la calma que ella era tan exitosa al apelar. Se sentía afortunado, ¡mucho más que afortunado!, por tenerle consigo. Lo único que no quería era perderle, no importaba que fuera capaz o no de manter el control de sí mismo y sus hormonas.

-Vamos, Jenny y Sirius nos deben estar esperando -inquirió Lily luego de un largo y silencioso minuto.

Se separaron con lentitud y James le tomó la mano como autoreflejo; se estaba acostumbrando más de lo debido a ese tacto. Llegaron a la puerta de madera y James asió la manija para abrirla, pero Lily puso una mano sobre ella haciéndole entender que aún no pretendía salir de allí. El morocho levantó una ceja, asombrado.

Lily dio un paso hacia él y le aferró el cuello para acercarlo a sí misma.

-Lily, no sé si... -esto sea lo indicado, pretendió decir. Pero ella ya le había interrumpido plantándole un beso que le dejó sin palabras.

Pronto la temperatura de la Sala volvió a ascender y James se odió por ello, no quería traerle problemas a Lily y era lo único que estaba haciendo. Se concentró en calmar todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, de bajar la temperatura ardiente que se centraba en su pecho; pero todo esto más allá de aliviarle le hacía sentir aquel beso como algo incómodo, como algo inoportuno. Lily se separó y le puso mala cara.

-Vale, quizás no sea lo mejor en esta ocasión, ya lo capté -le avisó mientras se separaba y suspirando le tomaba la mano de nuevo-. Vamos, no nos hagamos desear por el público -abrió ella la puerta y tiró de él para sacarlo al exterior, donde el fuego de la chimenea no estaba tan concentrado y se sentía nuevamente el frío aire invernal.

Jenny les esperaba en pose teatral apoyada contra una de las paredes de piedra y la cabeza gacha, ocultando una mirada que para James fue imposible de comprender. ¿Se estaba riendo o estaba enfadada? ¿Divertida u ofendida? Se encogió de hombros mientras le echaba una mirada de soslayo a Sirius, con el cual esperaba encontrarse y leer en sus ojos la diversión: él estaría contento por lo que se había encontrado en la Sala Multipropósito.

Pero Sirius le sorprendió teniendo la mirada tanto o más ausente que antes, en cuanto les descrubrió. Automáticamente su mecanismo de defensa lo envaró y otra vez cada parte de su cuerpo se tensó y ya no buscó diversión en ninguna parte. ¿Qué tan serio era que los hubieran encontrado a punto de tener relaciones? Entornó los ojos pidiendo respuestas.

-¿Jenny? -inquirió Lily con la voz temblando. La pelirroja no se inmutó, salvo por el hecho de que levantó su cabeza y esta vez le miró con una clara decepción en los ojos.

-No puedo creer que me haya encontrado con eso -le soltó Jenny mientras se separaba de la pared y se erguía para mirarle a su altura, siendo ella más pequeña aún que Lily.

James volvió a rebuscar en los ojos de su amigo, buscando en él el apoyo al cual estaba acostumbrado; pero allí solo encontró que la ausencia había desaparecido y que esta vez sus ojos solo eran de Jenny, a quien asentía sin perder ocasión.

-Vamos, lo que haya pasado o haya estado por pasar es asunto nuestro, métanse en sus asuntos -espetó Lily, por primera vez decidida. Pero de pronto se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, y perdón por lo que han tenido que ver, jamás pensamos que pudieran...

-¡Claro! ¡No pensaron en nada! -recalcó la última palabra y la furia le encolerizó cada parte su rostro surcado de pecas rojizas-. No entiendo cómo no tomaron más precauciones -de repente su voz se suavizó y Lily le correspondió con una sonrisa. James pensó que se volvería loco intentando entenderles a las chicas, era un caso perdido-. Venga, dame un abrazo, Lil -abrió sus brazos y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y sonrientes-. Tú sabes, lo que me ha molestado es que jamás me hubiera imaginado que tan pronto... bueno, no voy a ahondar en el tema, ya me entenderás.

-Claro que te entiendo -acotó Lily cortando el abrazo y volviendo a tomar la mano de James-. Fue algo que se dio, no es que lo hayamos premeditado -agregó. Miró de reojo a Sirius y éste automáticamente sonrió, al parecer ahora mucho más relajado y jovial.

James se estrujó el cerebro intentando encontrarle una razón a aquella actitud de su amigo, primero tosca y luego jovial... No entendía la razón pero una estúpida idea se asomó en alguna parte de su cabeza. ¿Es que Sirius había podido pensar que todo eso estaba planeado y que él hubiera sido capaz de no contarle nada? Tendría que descartarlo, era una opción para idiotas. Aunque tan pronto como se hubo convencido de haberla descartado surgió otra: ¿cómo había adivinado Lily que era eso en el caso hipotético de que lo hubiera sido? Un mareo aprensivo y un retortijón en el estómago le instó a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto: lo importante era que Sirius le sonreía de nuevo.

-¿Entonces todos bien? -preguntó Jenny sonriente, paseando su mirada de un muchacho a otro.

-Por supuesto -inquirió Sirius mientras le daba unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a su amigo-. Bueno, a menos que lo que viste te haya gustado -desafió a su chica con una mirada llena de picardía-, en ese caso tendría que deshacerme de él para que no tengas fantasías con otro que no sea yo -agregó.

Todos rieron menos Jenny, que permaneció inmóvil y con actitud desafiante.

-Vale, he de admitir que lo que he visto no me ha gustado ni un poquito -admitió la pelirroja mientras se encogía de hombros-. Lo siento James, pero no eres mi tipo -agregó sonriente.

-Venga, no me ofendas así -reprochó James siguiéndole el juego.

-No, tranquilo, que no es que haya habido nada fuera de lugar o que hayas estado mal... -le guiñó un ojo ganándose un codazo de su amiga: Lily estaba tan roja que se confundía con el color escarlata que le diferenciaba como una Gryffindor-. Pero insisto, no eres mi tipo -añadió.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír a carcajadas, pero Sirius se detuvo en seco y miró amenazador hacia una esquina.

-Vaya, pues parece que no estamos solos -dijo Sirius mientras se erguía en la expresión de cuando está por atacar y ya conoce a su presa.

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó nerviosa Lily y se volteó para seguir la mirada de Sirius. Pero James fue más rápido, agilizado por sus reflejos de buscador ya había visto la cortina de pelo grasiento desaparecer por la esquina mientras Lily comenzaba a voltearse a penas.

-Desgraciado -murmuró con un chasquido de sus dientes mientras la furia le llenaba.

-¿Quién ha sido? -preguntó con suspicacia Jenny, mientras Lily le interrumpía aterrada.

-¿Desde cuándo creen que esté escuchando? ¿Es que se ha enterado que tú y yo James...? -pero no concluyó la frase, aterrada al ver que los ojos de su chico destilaban un aura de placer asesino que pocas veces le veía emplear. Conocío la respuesta antes de ponerle palabras a la pregunta-. ¿Quién ha sido?

-Quejicus -musitó Sirius sacando su varita del interior de su capa-. Venga, Potter, vamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos -le instó con una sonrisa macabra.

James intentó calmarse, recordar que le había prometido a Lily ser una mejor persona, recordar que había estado consiguiéndolo; mientras que la parte desleal de su mente trasaba planes para emboscar y atacar a Quejicus, mientras intentaba descifrar si ya había superado las pruebas que le había impuesto Evans. ¿Era libre o no? ¿Es que quería serlo? Las preguntas y la indecisión luchaban contra el aura asesina, el mecanismo defensivo que le implantaba el hecho de que una persona tan repulsiva como Severus Snape les hubiera estado espiando. Resopló angustiado y contrariado tres veces seguidas, intentando entender qué parte de sí había ganado: la del asesino en serie, o la del mago enamorado.

Escuchó como algún eco lejano la voz de Lily, urgiéndole al ver la rabia irracional que debía destilar su mirada, que se había instalado ahí y que quién sabía cuándo se largaría. No había podido llegar al punto que había deseado con Lily, y eso le había dejado una carga emocional mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado, mientras que el tiempo que hacía que no ponía en ridículo a Quejicus le atenazaba a punzadas hirientes el estómago, advirtiéndole que si no ponía en ese instante los pies en polvorosa y le seguía hasta acorralarle, le causaría tanto malestar que terminaría vomitando. Se preguntó si esa parte, la de devolver, no sería el asco que se produciría a él mismo si no salía al ataque en busca de Quejicus.

No esperó a más y se puso en movimiento escuchando al instante los pasos de Sirius siguiéndole la pista y largando grititos de júbilo, mezclados con los llamados a gritos pelados de Lily, que le causaban un malestar importante, aunque no tan grande como el no correr tras Snape; eso era algo que estaba fuera de su naturaleza. Y otra vez el maldito mecanismo defensivo, el que le apuntaba hacia lo irracional.

Lily permaneció plantada en su sitio sin saber qué hacer ni qué más decir, la garganta le ardía en reproche por haber gritado tantas veces el nombre que le hacía temblar de deseo. Su expresión debía ser entre turbada y enfurecida, porque así era como se sentía. Notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la túnica y reaccionó con una mirada encolerizada, hasta que poco a poco su actitud se calmó al descubrir que quien intentaba llamarle la atención era Jenny, su mejor amiga.

-Venga Lil, ¡vamos tras ellos! -le instó con la mirada asustada y señalando con un dedo el punto por el cual habían desaparecido los dos muchachos hacía segundos-. Si nos apuramos quizás les alcancemos -agregó.

Mientras desagarrotaba su cuerpo y se ponían en marcha sin tiempo que perder, Lily comenzó la perorata, sacó afuera las palabras que creía que si se guardaba le dañarían más que la rabia pura que sentía.

-Es increíble -se quejó mientras corrían, ella a la cabecera-. ¡Increíble! Jamás pensé que volvería a las andadas.

-Ya cállate, que sabes que James no es el hombre perfecto ni mucho menos. Además, si los pillan les pondrán un castigo tan grande que nos quedaremos sin pareja para San Valentín -se apartó de la cara el cabello lacio que caía en cascada impidiéndole la vista y se calló para continuar con su paso. Al final del pasillo se podían divisar ambas siluetas.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Jen! Con esto está rompiendo la promesa... Se está convirtiendo en...

-¡En lo que es! -le calló Jenny agitada-. Él ha estado intentando cambiar sólo por ti, porque te quiere y se le nota. Así que yo que tú agradezco eso antes que quejarme por una estúpida promesa, signifique lo que signifique. ¿Es que no es él quien te hace feliz? ¿O me equivoco? Venga, que por primera vez sí me estoy imaginando esa boda... -hizo una pausa en la que se detuvo y se sostuvo las costilla con aire agotado-. Detente, Lil, ya no puedo correr más.

-Quizás tengas razón -murmuró Lily con los ojos refulgiendo y las mejillas nuevamente coloreadas.

No se lo dijo, pero por dentro lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado significaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Para ella el entregarse de semejante manera a James no era porque sí, era porque también le quería. Porque sabía que esa sería una forma de demostrarle cuánto le quería de verdad. No era tonta, sabía que ella misma había arruinado todo desde el principio en cuanto le puso las pruebas; pretender que James cambiara para ella... Pero no había podido evitarlo, ella le quería como una persona normal, no como un vandalista. Sin embargo, a cada momento que pasaba con él y cada cosa que le escuchaba decir o le veía hacer, se convencía más aún de que detrás de ese maleducado se escondía una persona dulce, su James. Mientras le había escuchado decirle que le quería -que le quería de verdad-, y mientras habían estado tan apasionados, además del placer, por su mente habían pasado miles de ideas. Ideas que le decían que le importaba poco que James fuera el chico malo, que le quería así, que era lo más importante que tenía y que no le perdería por un capricho propio.

Puso los brazos en jarras aunque sonrió y le espetó a su amiga:

-Vaya, así que alguien está fuera de forma -se burló; ahora que había aclarado sus ideas se sentía más tranquila.

-¡Calla! -le reprendió Jenny incorporándose e intentado calmar la respiración agitada-. Vamos, sigamos -le urgió mientras retomaba la carrera seguida por su amiga.

Mientras pasaban por los distintos pasillos del colegio consiguieron alcanzarles, aunque no hasta el punto de tocarlos o hacerse escuchar -demasiado agotadas estaban para eso-, pero por lo menos les podían seguir la pista. Continuaron corriendo y bajando escaleras a los tropezones, descendiendo uno, dos, tres, cuatro pisos y saltando a duras penas los escalones que desaparecían: más como un acto reflejo que como si se acordaran de verdad.

En cuanto empezó a hacer más frío y Lily comprendió donde se hallaban, una oleada de desesperanza le recorrió cada parte del cuerpo. Había estado tantas veces allí abajo, en las mazmorras... Recordaba todas y cada una de sus visitas a Severus como si hubieran sido cosa del día anterior, y sin embargo esos momentos eran ahora tan ajenos. Su amistad con Severus Snape se había acabado, un hecho que a su mente le costaba asimilar. Durante años se había planteado si una parte de ella no sintiera por él algo más que solo amistad. Ni sus amigas ni ella misma encontraban la razón por la cual sentía tanto apego hacia él y con el tiempo la única posibilidad que había podido asumir era esa. Estaba mucho más que claro que Severus jamás había querido solo amistad, y cuando ella empezó a sentir tal apego que le dolía separarse de él de la noche a la mañana, empezó a plantearse de verdad lo que sus amigas le venían insinuando. ¿Severus Snape y ella?

Pronto había tenido que acabar con esos lazos, fueran amistad o amor, no importaba. La gente con la que pasaba su tiempo Severus era el grupo de los malos, el grupo que más allá de acorralar y poner en ridículo como hacía James, torturaban y disfrutaban realmente maltratando. James mismo se lo había hecho ver varias veces pero ella, nublada por esa especie de amor y necesidad, no había querido admitirlo. Finalmente había cortado por lo sano y se había separado de él, y ahora ya no importaban los años y los veranos que habían compartido: sólo importaba que él y ella habían elegido sus caminos y que estos no los juntaban. Le dolía, pero la decisión siempre había sido de él, y si él le hubiera querido tanto y de verdad, habría optado por la opción del camino bueno. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, era lo que le había convencido de que Severus Snape no valía la pena como nada: ni como amigo, ni como persona.

Aún así cuando recorría aquellos pasadillos o concordaba en clases y lugares que le recordaban a él, una especie de frío vacío se apoderaba de su pecho, llenándole de desesperanza. En algún punto sabía que lo que sentía era traición: él se había maquillado como el bueno, y había terminado siendo uno de los más malvados.

Se detuvo en seco sin saber si podría continuar por las mazmorras, agotada y angustiada como se encontraba. Jenny le comprendió -siempre lo hacía- y se detuvo para abrazarla.

-Venga, me parece que se detuvieron, si doblamos este pasillo quizás les alcancemos que tampoco es que tengan mucho lugar a donde ir por aquí -inquirió.

-Ya -aceptó y separándose retomó el paso pero esta vez caminando en silencio.

Doblaron el pasillo señalado por Jenny y una alarma silenciosa sonó entre los pensamientos de Lily: algo que iba mal. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, la sentía como si pudiera tocarla; descontando el silencio y los jadeos de dolor que provenían de la figura tendida en el suelo. El sentimiento de que algo iba mal le hizo detener en seco y sacar su varita para empuñarla, sin pensar quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes no. Era algo así como un mecanismo de defensa lo que se había aprovechado de ella, algo que le entumecía los músculos por la tensión y le advertía que algo iba mal, muy mal.


End file.
